Notice Me
by dangerousgirl
Summary: Yami was unpopular in school, everybody made fun of him and the one he loved never even noticed he existed, until Yami decides to leave for the summer for an extreme makeover and meets someone who’s like him...YamiXMarik?, YamiXSeto?or Seto?XYamiXMarik?
1. Default Chapter

Dangerousgirl: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Basically this story is Yaoi, at first it will be about Yami but in the end it will be about Marik (Hikari) I also do not own Demon Diary's Eclipse or Gravitation's Yuki.

Yami was unpopular in school, everybody made fun of him and the one he loved never even noticed he existed, until Yami decides to leave for the summer and meets someone who's like him...

Chapter 1

"Hey, get the hell out of the way you poor excuse for a human!" a brown eyed blond named Joey yelled at the hunched figure on the floor who was picking up the papers that were knocked out of his hands. The figure flinched and looked up at Joey through bottle lens glasses, he had oily tri-colored hair with blond bangs and red highlights in his black hair, he also had bad acne and was really scrawny, his name was Yami. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "Yeah, you better be sorry" Joey said "In fact you better get on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness, go on and beg!" "But, I don't want to" said Yami. "What did you say, you punk?" Joey grabbed Yami's hair and flung him to the ground and started to stomp on him "If I say you beg then you beg." "Shut up you mutt." Said a cold voice that belonged to a certain blue-eyed brunette named Seto Kaiba "Your voice is giving me a migraine." "Shut up moneybags" yelled Joey forgetting that he was brutally stomping Yami to the ground. After Joey took off after Kaiba, Yami deemed it safe to get up from the ground and proceed to picking up his papers and books. He sighed, used to the abuse that he was always getting in school, Joey being only one of many who abused him, nobody liked him and nearly everybody bullied him. The only person who didn't bully or abuse him was also the one he was in love with... it was Seto Kaiba but Seto didn't even know he existed therefore he didn't bully or abuse him, but Yami couldn't help but be in love with the cold-hearted CEO. Yami loved the way Seto never let anybody screw him over, the sarcastic remarks that Seto say to Joey, the way Seto's cerulean eyes missed nothing; Yami also liked the way Seto dressed. Yet Seto never acknowledged Yami's existence, but Yami was used to it and preferred to stay in the background and watch Seto from afar. Yami picked up all of the papers and ran to his class. "You're late." Snapped the teacher, "As punishment you have to clean up the whole classroom after school." Yami sighed "Yes, sensei." All his classmates except, Seto who was to busy on his laptop, laughed.

_After School_

"Hey dork, you better make sure you clean up that big mess that we left for you." Sneered Joey while he walked out of the classroom with his laughing friends, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Ryou, and Duke. Yami sighed again and proceeded to cleaning up the classroom, however he was interrupted by tapping noise so he searched the class in search of the noise and realized that Seto Kaiba was still sitting in his seat typing away "Ummm, Kaiba?" Yami said softly, "Hm." Seto responded. "Class is over." Yami said still softly. "I just need to finish up this report and I'll be out of your way." Seto said, he typed for a few more seconds and closed his laptop. "I'll see you in school tomorrow?" Yami said. Seto stopped and looked at Yami, his eyes piercing into Yami. "It's summer vacation now, school's out Yami." Seto said. Yami blushed really hard, how could he forget that it was summer vacation now well probably because he was used to coming to school every day and... wait did Seto say what he think he just said? "Uh.." Yami started to say, "Hey, moneybags why are you still here?" Joey yelled out coming back into the classroom, "You flirting with that thing there?" "Don't be ridiculous mutt." Seto said, "He's not my type." That was the last thing Yami heard before the door closed behind them. "He knew my name." Yami thought, he smiled "He actually knew my name." but the smiled disappeared quickly, but he also said that I wasn't his type. Yami slumped to the floor with his head bowed, suddenly he stood up. "Well if he says I'm not his type then I'll make myself his type. I will not rest until I have completely transformed." Yami quickly cleaned up the classroom and walked out the door.


	2. Confession or is it?

Chapter 2: Transformation

Dangerousgirl: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I am using the English name for Marik, so inside this story Marik is the hikari side.

"Hello Yami," said a short old man who was sweeping inside a game shop "How was school?" "It was okay grandpa." Yami

answered softly. "Well now that you have plenty of time to hang out with your friends, you can

help me with the shop." Solomon said with a grin. _"Grandpa doesn't know that I have no _

_friends," _Yami thought _"He wanted me to have friends so badly that I just couldn't tell _

_him that I'm the most unpopular guy in school."_ "Grandpa?" Yami asked. "Yes, what is it

Yami?" Solomon answered "Um... could you... that is...um TAKE ME TO EGYPT?!" Yami

finally blurted out "Uh...sure." Solomon sweat dropping "But I don't understand, why?" "I'm

tired of looking like this and I want to change." Yami said bowing his head. _"Great, now _

_grandpa is going to figure out that I have no friends and know that I lied to him."_ "That's

a great idea Yami!" Solomon exclaimed. "Huh?" Yami said "I was beginning to worry that you

didn't want to date anybody, the way you looked, I guess now you're starting to like girls and

you want to impress them, but with a whole transformation you'll probably be gone this whole

summer and the next school year." "That's okay," Yami said "I want to do this." "Okay, I hope

your friends know where you'll be for this summer and school year. They'll probably miss you."

Yami sweat dropped, _"Okay, I guess he doesn't understand."_ "So who is it that you want to

impress Yami?" Solomon asked "Is it that dancer girl Tea?" "No," Yami said softly but

Solomon wasn't listening "I'm right aren't I?" Solomon asked "Oh my Yami is growing up,

come on the sooner we start the better off you'll be." Solomon grabbed Yami and dragged him

up the stairs to pack.

Meanwhile....

"Hey big brother." Called out a little kid with black hair who was sitting on the floor playing

Game Cube. "Hello, Mokuba." Said Kaiba "How was school?" Mokuba asked absentmindly

engrossed in his game once more. "All right, I stopped the mutt from bullying a defenseless guy."

"Really?" Mokuba asked "That's hardly unlike you to do that." "Well, I couldn't help but stop

him because the kid was so pitiful." "So I guess you don't know who it is." Mokuba said. "No,

I know who it is." Kaiba said "I've always noticed him."

Dangerousgirl: Aaaawwww Seto always noticed him.

I would like to thank my reviewers so far, I hope I get more.

Thank you **mic1211**, here's the update

Also to **Silver Mist 4** and to **Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu.**

**Review Please!**


	3. The Ride to Egypt

**Dangerousgirl: **First off I would like to thank everybody who has sent me a review, thank you so much;

**Eve-of-Mystery, Feisty Angel, Mic1211, Kuroi Kitty Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu **your reviews mean a lot to me.

Now on with the fic! (I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

"Yami! Let's go!" Solomon said. Yami turned to him and said "Coming, Grandpa." "Okay, do you have your ticket?" Solomon asked. Yami showed him his ticket. "Good, good, now when you get there, there will be someone holding up a sign with your name on it." "Um grandpa?" Yami asked. "Yes Yami," Solomon said. "Where exactly will I be living?" "Oh that, I actually have a good friend that owns this institute where they do complete makeovers for people like you, I called him and explained the situation and you're a perfect candidate for them, so you will be living at that institute." "Are you sure this is a good institute?" Yami asked nervously. "Of course I'm sure and I'll tell you their motto, if you are able to survive the first week you have a good chance of making it into the second week." Solomon said happily. Yami sweatdropped, "What?!" he asked, "Don't worry I'm sure you'll make it fine, even though their turnover rate is ninety percent, oh that's your plane have a good time, you won't be able to call me." "What, but grandpa why can't I call you." "Oh when I was on the phone with my friend I asked him that and he said something about them not wanting their prisoners, or I mean their students screaming for help. BYE!" Solomon called out to Yami before the airplane door shut in front of Yami's terrified face.

_On the Airplane....._

"Sir? I'm sorry but there is no kneeling on the plane even if it is to pray to God for your soul." The stewardess said before moving on. Yami opened his eyes and sat back into his seat. "Crap, what have I gotten myself into," he thought, he closed his eyes and he saw Seto standing there in his mind. "I'm waiting for you," Seto whispered before Yami woke up, "That's why I'm doing this, so I can be with the one I love." Yami said out loud. He became all fired up, and continued to be fired up the whole trip until the plane landed.

Yami walked off the plane and looked around the crowd. Then he saw a white sign waving around above the heads of the people. He squinted and saw that the sign had his name. He walked quickly to the person who was waving the sign. "I'm Yami," he said softly. The person that he saw was kind of scary, the guy was tall, he had tanned skin, tattoos on one side of his face and his head was bald except for the ponytail at the back of his head. "Nice to meet you my name is Odion," the tall guy said. "From this day forward Yami, you belong to me, you have no life, you have no future, you have nothing unless I say so." Yami sweatdropped.

Dangerousgirl: I am just so mean to Yami aren't I? Don't get me wrong Yami is one of my favorite characters; it's just that Marik is my first favorite, then Yami, and then Seto.

Okay, you all know what to do, R&R please or I might not get the courage to continue, so review if you want more.


	4. Master Odion

Chapter 4

Dangerousgirl: I'm sorry to everyone for making the chapters so short, but I will try to make them longer from now on. Okay the whole makeover thing will total three chapters in all. Five months for each chapter, I don't want to just makeover Yami in just one chapter and have him hop over to Seto, it's better to just drag it out and see how much Yami suffered to get how he is.

Thank you for all of your reviews and sorry for taking so long to update.

**Day 1:** "Umm, Odion?" Yami asked tentatively, "You were just joking with me right? About the whole I belong to you ..."

"That's Master Odion, to you" Odion said cutting off Yami's sentence.

Yami sweatdropped _"Oh, boy and things can't get any worse."_

"Starting today we will focus on transforming your body from the pipsqueak that you are into the man you will become, and that is just the body, after that we will transform that poor excuse of a face of yours, just look at that hair, what kind of shampoo do you use? Pennzoil? Also your face looks like it can wipe out the whole world if those things pop. I can't even see what your eyes look like since they are so bugged out from those coke bottled glasses, give them here."

While Odion rattled off his list of insults of what was wrong with Yami, Yami's head drooped more and more, until Odion requested to see his glasses.

"Uhh, why Od... I mean Master Odion," Yami asked handing him his glasses.

"So I can break them." Odion said calmly.

"WHAT! NNNNOOOOOOO!" Yami cried out lunging for his glasses as Odion calmly broke them in half and dropped them on the floor laughing evilly while Yami sobbed over the loss of his glasses.

"Why? I'm completely blind without my glasses!" Yami cried out.

"You won't need them where you're going." Odion said, still laughing "And what's with the water falls? Be a man, sheesh it looks like you're missing a leg from that Y chromosome you were mistakenly given, if you cry over something as stupid as that. Also that is another thing we're going to take care of, not only will we train your body but also train your body in the martial arts, because we will be changing that personality of yours, you will no longer be a doormat to anybody anymore, and you need the martial arts to back up your tough talk."

"You say we will be changing you," Yami said still crying "Who's we?"

"Oh, me and my brother." Odion said taking an interest in the view outside.

"Is your brother as mean as you? I mean like you?" Yami asked wiping away his tears. "No, he's too soft on the people who come in, saying their wounds need to be tended before they can train anymore."

"_Wounds?" _Yami sweatdropped,

"Anyway, I think you both can get along seeing as how you guys are similar." Odion said "How so?" Yami asked

"He's kind of like the nerdish type too, except minus the glasses and weak body." Odion answered "I know he has a strong body but you can't tell with the clothes he wears, and if I try to change him, he'll run away until I post out a big sign saying that I swear I will never try to change him again."

"You mean this already happened." Yami said matter of factly. Odion sweatdropped,

"Ahem" Odion cleared his throat, "Well, we're here."

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey, Seto" Mokuba called out, poking his head into his brother's office.

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto said, looking up from his laptop.

"You have a phone call" Mokuba replied.

"Who is it?" Seto asked disinterestedly

"From that guy you call the mutt." Mokuba answered.

"That chihuahua?" Seto cried out "What the hell does he want?"

"I don't know but he asked if he could talk to you." Mokuba said happily as he watched the look of horror on his brother's face.

"Fine. Hello?" Seto said sharply into the phone.

"Uh hey, moneybags, uh I was just wandering, I mean me and my friends were wondering, that is if, you know, you want to come and hang out with me, I mean with me and my friends, seeing as how it's summer vacation and all." Joey managed to stutter out to Seto. _"What is this mutt's problem?"_ "Well, mutt seeing as how I have a company to run, I don't have time to hang out anywhere, much less hanging out with you geeks." "Oh, well I see, sorry for interrupting your work, I was just, I mean we were just wondering. I hope we can at least just call each other and talk, gotta go, bye Seto." Joey hanged up.

"_What the hell is wrong with him?"_ Seto thought _"Usually, he gets all mad at me when I insult him or his friends. And what's with him calling me in the first place, Oh well they say the mind is the first thing to go when you get older. I mean really calling me...... DID HE JUST CALL ME SETO!!!!????????"_

**Egypt**

"Uh, Master Odion" Yami started saying

"Yes?" Odion answered looking down on Yami. "Why is there a 15 feet barbed wire fence all around the premises?" Yami asked with a big sweatdropped "And why are there signs on the fence that say Warning high voltage on fence, and Beware of pit bulls?" "Oh that," Odion said laughingly "It's so the prisoners, I mean, guests cannot escape the compound."

"But do you really need all this security? Isn't the fence enough?" Yami asked.

"Oh no, you don't understand, the need for escape becomes so great that some of the people who tried to escape have actually managed to outrun the dogs I set on them and get to the fence, what stopped most of them was the electric current running through the fence, but I had one incident where the guy outran the dogs, and jumped high onto the fence and started climbing even though he was getting electrified."

"What happened?" Yami asked mesmerized

"He managed to get to the top, but what stopped him was the barbed wire, he made the mistake of putting his leg over on the other side, needless to say he will never be able to reproduce again." Odion said calmly "Well what do you say we get your stuff inside. Hmm?" Odion said cheerfully looking at the ghostlike Yami.

Dangerousgirl: Okay people I have made this chapter longer than my previous chapters, so please R&R


	5. First Meeting

Chapter 5- First Meeting

Dangerousgirl: I want to thank all of my reviewers for their reviews it really means a lot to me and it inspires me to write more.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, now on with the fic.

**Day 1 continued...**

"Now what do you say we take your stuff in Yami?" Odion smiled looking happily at the distraught look on Yami's face. "Uh, sure could you take that bag, and I can get the others?" Yami asked. "

"Whoops, I guess you were under the impression that when I say we, it meant the both of us, when it doesn't." Odion answered.

"What does it mean?" Yami asked sweatdropping

"It means you will have to go through the difficult task of making sure you have a tight hold to your bags as you run to find your room." Odion said laughing.

"Why should I run?" Yami asked

"Because if you don't run the pit bulls that I'm about to set on you will catch you and eat you before you even start training. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Odion started laughing maniacally.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!" Yami started screaming as he started running toward the building.

As he ran he could still here Odion laughing insanely, and he could also here the snarling of the pit bulls that Odion had actually set on him. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" Yami screamed still running, he was beginning to get tired even though he knew he hadn't been running for a long time, the only thing that made him keep running was the adrenaline rush. Yami closed his eyes _"Please God send somebody to help me!"_ WHAM! "Oof" Yami grunted as he fell to the ground.

"Are you okay? You should watch where you're going, it would also help if you kept your eyes open." Yami slowly opened his eyes, the first things that he knew immediately was one: the person was leaning in very close to him because even without his glasses, he saw that this person had tanned skin, messy hair and the most lavender color eyes that he had ever seen. The second thing was that the pit bulls that were so intent on chewing him to pieces, were all jumping around like playful little puppies around their favorite toy.

"Uh, I'm fine" Yami said blushing, because the person who saved him was still leaning in very close to him.

"Well that's a relief," the stranger said "I thought you were going to die before we even started training you."

"What?" Yami asked

"Oh, my name is Marik, I'm Odion's little brother, and I'll be assisting him in your training." Marik stuck his hand out to Yami.

"Uh, my name is Yami, and thanks for saving me." Yami took Marik's hand and yelped a little when Marik pulled him up from the floor with one tug.

"_Odion wasn't kidding, his brother is strong, even if it doesn't show."_ Yami thought, now getting a better look at what Marik was wearing, he wore baggy pants with a loose sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up, his hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail with some of his bangs still falling in his face. The only clue of Marik's strength was his rolled up sleeves, showing off his even, toned muscles.

"_No wonder I didn't knock him down, I was probably just a little pat to him." _Yami though miserably.

"So my brother did the whole pit bull chase while you have to carry your luggage huh?" Marik asked looking around for Odion.

"Yeah, uh is he always like that?" Yami asked.

"No."

"Oh, well that's a rel.."

"He's much worse."  
  
"XX"

"Little brother, your big brother has come back from securing a new prisoner, I mean guest." Odion called out while running up to them.

"I thought you weren't going to do that anymore, Odion?" Marik scolded Odion.

"I couldn't resist, I mean look at him, he needs to liven up."

"You don't have to kill him on the first day."

"Come on you did it with the last person."  
  
"That's different, that was after the person completed the program and tried to hit on me."

"You're no fun."

"Well now Yami, what say we introduce you to your new room?" Marik said taking up two of Yami's bags.

"Oh, thank you." Yami said.

"I explain the rules as we go along." Marik said opening a door, "First during the entire program you are in you will not have access to a mirror, only after you have completed the program are you allowed to see yourself in a mirror, we will take a before picture, and after the program we will take an after picture, second you will not have access to a phone, we had to take phones out after too many people called their homes screaming for help. Third we will configure the right diet for you, in which you shall keep for the duration of your stay. Fourth you will be getting up very early in the morning for morning training, then breakfast, then afternoon training, then a light lunch lest you throw up for evening training, then dinner and sleep until the next day where you do it all over again. The first few weeks will be hard since from the looks of you, you haven't done any exercising since the day you've been born. Any questions?"

"Good, unpack your stuff and come downstairs so we can tell you exactly what you will need to do."

Dangerousgirl: I am just so mean to Yami aren't I? HeeHee well the next three chapters will begin with five months each.


	6. The Training

Dangerousgirl: Okay I am so sorry that it took this long to update. I have a good excuse though, my midterms have come up and I need to study.

Yami: You always study.

Dangerousgirl: I do not.

Yami: You spend 25 hours a week studying.

Dangerousgirl: ..... Anyway enough of this, on with the fic! By the way I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**First Day: Evening**

"Are you all right Yami?" asked Marik as he saw Yami coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm alright, by the way, how come I don't have a lock on my door?" Yami asked.

"Oh that, well, Odion has a nasty way of getting people up so they tended to lock the door and barricade themselves inside their room which is also why everything in the room is attached by a chain." Marik answered taking a sip of water from his cup. Yami sweatdropped. "H.. how exactly does he wake people up?" he asked

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough shrimp." Odion said popping up behind Yami.

"I trust Marik has informed you of what exactly is to be expected in the long, hard, grueling, taxing, suffocating, makes you want to scream bloody murder months ahead?" Odion asked

"Not all in those words but yes he did." Yami answered.

"Good," Odion said "Then I shall see you bright and **EARLY** tomorrow morning." Odion turned and walked out.

"How early?" Yami asked Marik

Marik shrugged "Depends on his mood, but if I were you I'd get to sleep now. You have a long day ahead of you and you'll need all the sleep you can get. Good night." Marik got up from his chair and left.

"Good night." Yami answered

**Next morning....**

"Uh, Seto please be with me, I've always loved you." Yami said looking at the brunette who was embracing him in his arms. "I will always be with you Yami." Seto answered "I love you too." "Seto." Yami whispered, they embraced tightly, then Seto slowly raised up Yami's head, their heads got closer and closer, until they kissed. Yami was in heaven, they kept kissing until Yami realized that he couldn't breathe, he tried to get away from Seto but Seto was too strong, Yami was about to lose consciousness until he heard laughing, then he opened his eyes and saw Odion had a hand over his nose and mouth.

"MMMMhhhhhhh" Yami was moaning trying to get Odion to release his death grip, finally Odion let go, and Yami gasped for breath

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA....." Odion was laughing hysterically, "You know in all my years of waking up people, thinking that they were going to die, you are the first person who was fantasizing about getting it on with a guy."

"That's not funny, I could have died." Yami muttered, and then he remembered, _"...Odion has a nasty way of getting people up..."_

"Whatever works," Odion said cheerfully "Now get dressed this is the first step on your way to becoming a stud."  
  
"But it's **4:30 IN THE MORNING!"** Yami yelled

"Yeah, I know I'm late, don't make it so obvious." Odion said pouting as he walked out.

"_Aw man, I hope he's as good as Grandpa says he is." _Yami thought as he dressed.

"Ahem" came a voice.

Yami turned "Oh Marik, it's you, uh what's up?"

"I'm here to take your before picture, remember?" Marik said holding up a camera.

"Oh yeah" Yami said

"I'm going to need you to take off you shirt and your sweatpants." Marik said

"What?" Yami said "But I..."

"There's nothing wrong, it's just procedure." Marik said cutting off Yami

"But what if other people see that picture?" Yami asked

"They will see this picture **after** you have your transformation, and plus you get the picture after this program is over." Marik answered

"Okay." Yami said, stripping off his shirt and sweatshirt.

Snap! The camera clicked as Marik took Yami's picture, "See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Marik asked.

"I guess not." Yami said still embarrassed. He got dressed quickly and went downstairs with Marik

"So, I guess you found out how Odion wakes up people?" Marik asked smiling at Yami.

"Yeah, I seriously thought I was going to die." Yami said.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Marik said "Of course once you get used to it, Odion comes up with other ways of waking you up." Yami sweatdropped.

They stopped at the kitchen table to see Odion already sitting there with a broad grin on his face.

"So Yami" Odion said coyly

"Y..Yes?" Yami answered taking a drink of water that was placed in front of him after he and Marik sat down.

"Who's Seto?"

PPPPbbbbbffffffftttttttttt Yami spewed out all of the water that he consumed all over Marik and Odion.

"Oh, I'm so sorry it's just that Odion took me by surprise that's all." Yami said cringing as Marik merely raised an eyebrow and calmly started to dry himself off.

Odion wiped himself off quickly and said "Well? Who is he?"  
  
"Nobody." Yami answered

"OH," Odion said not looking convinced "Then I guess you say I love you to just anybody, right?" Odion started laughing again when Yami's face started to turn a beet red.

Marik looked at Yami interestedly, "Isn't Seto a name of a guy?" he asked. "Uh, well, you see I..." Yami stuttered.

"Oh, give it up Yami." Odion said. "We know you like this guy and that's okay, no worries."  
  
Yami calmed down. "Is this Seto guy the reason you came here?" Marik asked. Yami blushed "Y...yes." he whispered.

"I see." Marik said calmly, "Well, I better go prepare everything for your training." Marik got up and walked out.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Yami wondered out loud.

"Well, knowing my brother the way I do, it's possible that he's... nah, he couldn't be... could he?" Odion said out loud "He always makes sure that he never gets involved."

"Huh? What?" Yami asked bewildered.

"Nothing, but if I'm right, then the next few months are going to be very interesting." Odion said, "Now Yami, if you will please go meet Marik outside and he will explain what you will be doing before the torture commences."  
Yami sweatdropped, as he walked outside listening to Odion's maniacal laugh.

"_I wonder what I'll be doing?" _Yami thought

"These are the courses that you'll be doing." Marik said suddenly appearing beside Yami.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Yami yelled as he jumped ten feet into the air "Don't sneak up on me like that! You could have given me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, didn't think you scared that easily." Marik said.

"So, what exactly will I be doing?" Yami asked.

"First, we need you to build up muscle, you're just way to scrawny, so we will have you run first, and you'll keep running until breakfast which is at 8:30, then at breakfast, since you're underweight you will need to eat a lot of protein and carbohydrates, but we will make to where you'll will only gain weight in muscle, never in fat, after breakfast you will be in the weight room, and you'll lift weights for about four hours, then you'll eat a light lunch, then after that we'll put you in the rigorous training that they usually have for the army, you'll do that for three hours, and after that you'll start training in martial arts for about three to four hours, then dinner, after that you'll go into some special classes where we will change your personality so you aren't treated as a punching bag ever again, then you go to sleep and depending on Odion, you'll get a few hours of sleep." Marik said reading off of the list to Yami.

"Uh, this is going to be very hard," Yami said "How am I going to be able run for three and a half hours? And courses that they have in the army? Much less lift weights and martial arts for seven hours."  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow "That's why we have Odion, he comes up with motivations."

Yami sweatdropped "Like what?"

"Like this my dear boy!" a voice called out

Yami turned around and saw Odion next to the cages that were holding the pit bulls, "You're joking right? You wouldn't actually set the dogs on me, right Odion?" Yami asked, but then he thought, _"Yeah right as if, remember he set the dogs on you when you first arrived? Oh shit! Then that means that I have to start running!"_ Yami saw Odion's hand on the latch "OH, SSSHHHIIITTTTT!" Yami screamed as he started running.

"GO! MY PRECIOUS BABIES, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Odion yelled out as he let the pit bulls loose. "MAKE SURE YOU GO AROUND THE TRACK YAMI OR ELSE THE DOGS WILL REALLY GET YOU!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.........."

Marik sweatdropped _"I wonder if this Seto person really is worth all pain?"_

Meanwhile....

"Hey, Seto it's that guy on the phone for you again, that mutt." Mokuba said laughing at same horrified face that Seto produced every time Mokuba announced that Joey was on the phone.

"Again! Why does he keep calling me?" Seto said

"I don't know, but why do you keep answering the phone?" Mokuba asked

"It's not what you're thinking." Seto said reaching for the phone.

"Suuuuurrrrrreee it is." Mokuba sang out as he skipped away.

Seto shook his head _"Note to self, get rid of all his yaoi movies_." "Kaiba." He said sharply on the phone

"Man, is that how you always answer the phone?" a familiar voice rang out.

"What do you want mutt?" Seto said typing away on his laptop

"Well I was just wondering if you had any plans tonight." Joey said

"Plans? No, I'm just finishing up on some paperwork." Seto said

"Great, well if you want, me and some of my friends are going the fair and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us." Joey said.

"Listen mutt, why are you trying to be so nice to me?" Seto asked "Last time I checked you hated my guts and you were always trying to pick fights with me."  
  
"Well, um that is, well because it's just that I really don't hate you Seto." Joey said "In fact I really like you, and I'm just wondering if you feel the same way."  
  
"....."

Back in Egypt.....

"Wow Yami, you actually lasted the whole three and a half hours." Marik commented as Yami collapsed in front of him. "I guess it just takes the right motivation for you."

"If I had stopped those dogs would have eaten me." Yami gasped out "Do you see those things, they looked like half starved wild beast."  
  
_"Actually, they're quite lovable, had you stopped they would have only bounced around you licking you, but you don't need to know that." _Marik thought

"Well, now that that's over with come along, you need breakfast." Marik said turning on his heel and walking toward the building.

Yami got up and walked after him, Odion was too busy putting the dogs away.

"Here you go, you need to eat plenty bread, cereal, grains, cheese, eggs and vegetables." Marik said pointing at the piles of food on the table.

"I have to eat all of this?" Yami asked

"No, just a little of everything, not too much or you'll throw it up during the next seven hours." Marik said.

Yami sat down and started eating slowly.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Yami looked up and saw Marik staring at him. _"Uh, what is he looking at? Is there something on my face or is he just thinking how badly I need this makeover, can't say I blame him but he doesn't have to stare." _Yami blushed and kept his head down.

"_When I first saw him, I thought he was in desperate need of this makeover, but now that I look closely at him, he really is handsome, he's just a little rough around the edges but nothing that can't be fixed, I can tell by his eyes that he's been pushed around and beaten up on a lot. He's very kind and he doesn't look as if he has ever said a mean word against anybody, it's his eyes, they are definitely the windows to his soul, speaking of his eyes they are really captivating if he looks you straight in the eye, which he hardly ever does, he just keeps his head down a lot, which is what he's doing right now. Wait. Is he blushing? Why is he blushing? Well, he does look very cute when he blushes, ah, what am I saying? I can't get involved, can I? I mean, I have never gotten involved with any of our previous clients before, so why now? Maybe because he's somewhat like me? No, I just can't get involved, that's crazy, but he does look cute, I guess it can't hurt to just look but don't touch." _ Marik thought as he continued to stare at Yami.

Yami couldn't bear it any longer so he sped up his eating and finally said to Marik "I'm done." Marik nodded "Then come along with me to the weight room." They both got up and Yami followed Marik into a room filled with weights.

"How is Odion going to motivate me in here?" Yami asked "He can't set the dogs on me in here."  
  
"You're right Yami," Odion said coming up behind them "Which is why I went to great pains to going through you're personal belongings to come up with THIS!" Odion whipped out a picture.

"W...What is that?" Yami asked

"THIS MY DEAR BOY IS THE REASON WHY YOU CAME TO THIS PROGRAM!" Odion shouted happily as he waved the picture around. "IS THIS NOT THE GREAT SETO!?"

"WHAT! WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT!?" Yami yelled as he tried to snatch the picture back from Odion.

Odion held the picture high in the air talking as Yami was jumping all around him "I found it under your pillow."

"Let me see Odion," Marik said holding out his hand

"Here you go, that Seto guy is really good looking." Odion commented as he handed over the picture

Marik looked at the picture, in it he saw a really handsome guy sitting at a desk reading a book, and he could tell the guy had really blue eyes and perfect skin. He couldn't help but feel jealous of the person in the picture.

"Well now that I have your motivation Yami, how about we get started." Odion said smiling

"What are you going to do!?" Yami cried out

"Simple." Odion said Yami and Marik watched as Odion poked a hole in the picture at the top; he tied a piece of long string around it and tied the other end to a weight. He then hanged the picture over a non lighted candle.

"I don't understand." Yami said.

"It's simple Yami," Odion said "I'm going to light the candle, and you have to start lifting the weight, if you hold the weight up to long, then the fire will start burning the picture, so you have to bring the weight down if you don't want to burn the picture. Aren't I a genius?"

"GENIUS????!!!!!" Yami shrieked, "THAT'S MY PICTURE!!!!!"

"Well, if you want it back then I suggest that you build up your muscles very quickly before the end of the program, or else there won't be a picture of your Seto left at all." Odion said smirking.

"FINE!" Yami yelled, he got on the bench press and started to lift the weight, "OOF!" Yami thought _"Man, this is a lot heavier than I thought, but I'll lift all of these weights, if I can save Seto!"  
  
_Yami continued to lift the weights while Odion and Marik looked on.

"Odion," Marik muttered "You added more weights than what he was supposed to start out with, didn't you?"

"HEHEHEHE...." was the only response Marik got.

FOUR HOURS LATER......

"Very good Yami." Odion commented "See, you can be very strong if you put your mind to it and look! The picture doesn't even have a singe on it."  
  
"You mean when you have the right object to threaten him with." Marik corrected Odion

"Whatever works." Odion said solemnly

"Can... I... have...my...picture....back?" Yami managed to heave when he got off of the bench.

"MMMMmmmmm.... Nah!" Odion said "I'll hold onto this picture until you don't need it for motivation anymore."

"Next, are your courses like they have in the army." Marik said holding onto the schedule.

Dangerousgirl: Okay, I am absolutely going to stop there. I have like nine pages typed up and that is a lot more than I have ever typed! I mean my term papers are only five pages and that's if I'm really desperate!  
  
Yami: Whatever, you just don't want to type anymore

Dangerousgirl: Well duh, I want reviews before I go any further

Yami: By the way you know your reviewers are going to comment about Seto's point of view. Couldn't you at least put in his response?

Dangerousgirl: NOPE! HEHEHEHEHEE that's the whole idea, I'll be putting in Seto's point of view during the chapters that Yami is gone, but I won't put in his responses to Joey. That's right **responses **as in plural, meaning there are a few questions that Joey will be asking the sexy Seto before Yami comes back! Everybody will find out when Yami comes back.

Yami: You can't do that!  
  
Dangerousgirl: I sure as hell can! I am the all powerful and all knowing authoress and whatever I say goes! So everybody if you will be so kind as to give me a review I will greatly appreciate it. OR YOU GET NO MORE! just kidding

Yami: I think they can still read this.

Dangerousgirl: shut up


	7. Feelings Arise

Dangerousgirl: Okay everybody I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I have finals coming up and everything like that, but now I'm taking a break to bring you this chapter. I want to thank all the people who reviewed my story (starts crying) you make me the most happiest person in the world (stops crying) anyways, you guys all have no idea how you make me feel, with finals coming up I was overloaded with studying, and I worried so much that I just start throwing up everything that I eat, NOT ON PURPOSE, I think I'm getting a stomach ulcer or something, good thing I haven't puked blood yet, but when I read your reviews, I feel better, so once again thank you.

Responses to Reviews

**Storm Dragon Girl**: NNNOOOO You can't have Yami! HE'S MINE ALL MINE (Grabs Yami and squeezes tightly cutting off air supply, Yami faints) HEE HEE HEE whoops

**Seto's Darkness:** I will make this fic a SYY but there is also Marik, and he's also one of my favorite characters. Thanks for reviewing

Disclaimer: Don't own

**Egypt**

"Uh, Marik?" Yami asked

"Yes, Yami?" Marik answered

"Am I suppose to wear all these weights and equipment?"

"Of course, that's how it is in the army." Marik answered

"Yeah, but in the army the men are actually self-motivated, not motivated by a psychopath waving around a picture and saying he's going to destroy it." Yami said dryly

"Ah, heh heh." Marik answered sheepishly, as they both turned and looked at Odion shouting at them with a microphone.

"ALL RIGHT YAMI, YOU KNOW THE DRILL YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH THIS COURSE AS FAST AS YOU CAN, BEFORE YOUR PRECIOUS SETO TAKES A NICE RIDE WITH ME!" Odion yelled as he sat in a construction steamroller.

"Here." Marik said handing Yami a microphone

"Thanks." Yami said, he brought the microphone to his lips "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A NICE RIDE WITH YOU?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! YOUR SETO WILL HAVE A NICE RIDE WITH ME….. UNDER THE STEAMROLLER! I WILL START OUT AT THE END OF THE FIELD AND I'LL START CREEPING OVER TO WHERE THE PICTURE IS LAYING, IF YOU'RE NOT THERE BY THE TIME I GET TO THE PICTURE I FLATTEN IT AND KEEP GOING ALONG MY MERRILY WAY LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY, GET THERE BEFORE I DO AND YOU CAN PUSH THE BUTTON THAT WILL LEVITATE THE PLATFORM THE PICTURE IS ON AND KEEP IT OUT OF HARM'S WAY, BUT THE PLATFORM WILL DESCEND AFTER I'M GONE, AND I WILL BE TURNING AROUND TO COME AFTER IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

Yami sweatdropped "YOU CAN'T FOOL ME ODION! THE PICTURE IS ALREADY FLAT, SO YOU CAN'T DO MUCH DAMAGE TO IT!"

Marik shook his head "I guess you still don't know how Odion's mind works, Yami"

"Huh?"

"MY DEAR BOY, THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I PUT SUPER GLUE ON THE BACK OF THE PICTURE! CAN YOU PICTURE IT?! THE STREAMROLLER SLIDING OVER ON THE PICTURE, THE PICTURE FOREVER STUCK, AND YOU WATCH HELPLESSLY AS THE PICTURE IS ROLLED OVER AND OVER NEVER TO BE RELEASED! ARE YOU READY? READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Odion put away his microphone and started up the engine.

"SHIT!" Yami screamed as he tossed the microphone to Marik and took off.

Marik started laughing at Yami's determination to save the picture, and laughed even more at the disappointed looks Odion kept giving Yami, when the platform kept rising.

Meanwhile…..

"What are you doing Seto?" Mokuba asked as he wandered into his big brother's study.

"I'm listening to all the conversations me and that mutt had." Seto muttered as he was writing on a piece of paper.

"Oh, why?" Mokuba asked, then grinned evilly "Is it because you want to hear his voice over and over again?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Seto said absently, still writing "I'm listening to them, because I'm getting tired of talking to the mutt every day, and so far nearly all the conversations talk about the same thing."

"And?" Mokuba asked sitting on the arm rest beside Seto

"And I'm going to have a tape recorder talk to the mutt instead." Seto said giving an evil laugh.

"Seto," Mokuba said "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course I'm sure it's a good idea," (NOTE: If Seto has ever made one mistake in his life this is it!) Seto answered "Nearly all the conversations talk about the same thing, except for one (HHHMMM I wonder which conversation that is? ) and the odds of that mutt saying anything different are slim to none."

"If you say so big brother." Mokuba said raising an eyebrow. He got up and went to the game room to play.

Seto continued to listen to the conversations for a couple more hours analyzing what the mutt would say and what he himself would say, he set the right time decibels in his pauses and when he should answer, until he finally finished. He had just finished his tape recording when he got his daily call from the chihuahua, _"This is a good a time as any to test the tape recorder." _He thought as he picked up the phone, listening in as well but letting the tape recorder answer.

He pushed the play button.

MEANWHILE BACK IN EGYPT…..

"Wow Yami," Marik said in awe as he handed Yami a bottled water "You managed to raise that platform every time Odion came by."

Yami stopped jugging the water long enough to answer with "I…puff… can't let…. him destroy…. wheeze picture." He went back to guzzling the water.

"I see." Marik murmured "Well, while Odion is filling up his steamroller with gasoline, I'm supposed to take you to our dojo, for your martial arts lessons."

Yami finished guzzling the water and said still wheezing "Okay."

Marik helped Yami get up and walked him to the dojo, there he let Yami sit and rest, and waited until Odion came in carrying the picture.

"What are you going to do to the picture now?" Yami asked eyeing Odion warily

"Nothing" Odion answered cheerfully "I'm only here to watch, since I'm not teaching you this class."

"What?" Yami asked surprised "Then who is?"

"I am." Marik said as he pushed off from the wall he was leaning on.

"The first thing I will be teaching you is how to defend yourself." Marik said as he pulled Yami out to the middle of the mat.

"I noticed the bruises on your back." Marik said softly, Yami's head shot up fast "When did you…?"

"This morning." Marik said "I noticed it when I came in your room to take your picture and your back was turned towards me."

"Oh," Yami said softly bowing his head so his hair fell over his face "I guess you think I'm just a weakling who can't handle himself."

"No, I don't think that" Marik said putting his fingers underneath Yami's chin and raising his face "I think that with a little work you can go from being the defenseless flower that you are right now; to being the dangerous desert beauty that I know you can be."

Yami smiled taking in the soft beautiful lavender eyes that held his. "Thank you Marik." He whispered

SNIFF SNIFF

That was the loud noise that they heard that broke them away from each other, and saw that Odion had a big handkerchief to his eyes, "I sniffle never thought I'd would live to see the day when my little brother would actually like someone." BWAAAAA Odion covered his face with his handkerchief and started bawling. Yami considered going over and comforting Odion, when Marik held him back.

"Please Odion, I know you too well, to fall for that trick." Marik said over the sounds of Odion's bawling. The bawling instantly stopped, and Odion's face popped up behind the handkerchief tear free.

"I guess I can't fool you, huh brother?" Odion said laughing "but I wasn't lying when I said I never thought I'd live to see the day you would actually like someone." 

Marik blushed hotly "I…I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered turning away

"Just as I can't fool you, you can't fool me little brother." Odion said tauntingly

Yami looked back and forth at each brother, not knowing who to believe _"I mean I'm leaning more to believing Marik than Odion, but why is Marik blushing so hard? Could it be what Odion says is true? Could Marik actually like me right now, even with how I look right now?" _Yami broke out of his thoughts when Marik cleared his throat

"Well, I guess we should get started now." Marik said still not looking at Yami

Yami nodded then realizing that Marik wasn't looking at him said "All right."

"Okay," Marik said "Like I said we'll start with defending yourself, and when I think you're ready, we'll start with attacks, and so forth. Now the first thing you want to do is……"

Odion smiled as he watched his little brother teach Yami the basics of defending oneself, frowning slightly when a thought came to him _"When Yami's training is finished, what is he going to do? Will he stay? Or will he go?"_

Meanwhile….

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes as he heard the maniacal laughter come from his brother's study, _"Oh boy, big brother's going at it again." _He decided to ignore the laughter, since he was used to his brother's outbursts. He figured his brother will come bursting in the room in about 3…2…1 and

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled as he flung open the door

"Yes, big brother." Mokuba said his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"My plan worked, the mutt said the exact same thing as I said he would." Seto said triumphantly. "He's so stupid that he never realized that he was talking to a tape recorder."

"You know big brother, this might come back to you and bite you in the…" Mokuba said

"Now, now Mokuba, language." Seto said

"Well, it will." Mokuba said

"That I hardly doubt Mokuba, my plan is fool proofed and guaranteed to work." Seto said confidently

"Whatever you say," Mokuba said "But would it kill you if you just met someone to be with?"

"What do you mean… be with?" Seto asked

"Like a boyfriend or something." Mokuba said "Someone you can just be with and you won't feel like you're alone."

"Everybody in life at one point or another are going to be alone, whether it's parents ignoring you, or you're all by yourself when you go to college because there's nobody there that you can trust, being alone makes you stronger and more able to handle whatever life throws at you, because in the end the only one you can really depend on is yourself. If you depend on others, sooner or later they'll only let you down." Seto finished dramatically and with a wisk of his trademark trenchcoat, he exited the room.

"_Okay," _Mokuba thought _"He's in a depressing mood today, but still we can't always be alone, if only there was a way I could fix him up with someone that he can't get out of." _Mokuba thought long and hard, his thoughts wandered toward the tape recorder and Joey "AHA!" Mokuba cried out loud _"That's it, that's what I can do to set up my big brother." _

Seto was already in his chair when he heard the maniacal laughter come out of the game room. He shook his head _"Mokuba must have won a game or something." _(If he only knew) He leaned back in his chair and thought about what Mokuba said about getting a boyfriend, there was nobody that he could think of that came to mind. He closed his eyes and suddenly a flash of eyes behind glasses came to his mind. His eyes flew open immediately _"NO! Definitely not!" _Seto thought confused as to why he thought of that person _"I mean, sure I may have always noticed him, but that guy has walking punching bag written all over his face, it's a wonder he didn't drop out of school, I wonder what's keeping him here? _(HEE HEE more like who?)_ I doubt it's for the poor excuse for a school academic program. Anyways, we're total opposites, he's a punching bag and I'm the guy most likely to punch him. Now I must get back to work." _Seto opened his laptop and started typing away, his mind already lost in the business data.

Few months later….

"Wow Yami, you have gotten very good with your defenses, as well as your attacks." Marik said with awe as he and Yami faced off on either side of the dojo.

"Why thank you Marik, however I'm still not quite as good as you." Yami chirped, grinning lightly.

"I have to admit, your confidence has come a long way." Marik said, the statement was made true when Yami was the one who made eye contact with Marik and actually held it instead of shying away as he used to do a few months ago.

"What my little brother really means is, is your body has come a long way." Odion said popping up beside Yami.

"Odion!" Marik cried out indignantly

"What?" Odion asked innocently

Yami merely laughed "I'm hoping one day my body could look as good as yours Marik."

"When did you see my brother's body?" Odion asked "You can't tell how his body looks by the clothes that he wears."

Marik turned away, blushing. Yami noticed this and surprisingly decided to be very bold "Well, even Marik has to take off his clothes when he bathes."

Odion's mouth dropped open, and Marik looked in surprise at Yami, turning even more red.

"You SAW MY BROTHER?!" Odion said, he grabbed Yami's collar and lifted him up so that they were eye level. Yami looked a little scared but he looked Odion straight in the eye. "Uhhh yes?"

Odion stared at him a little more before answering "So what do you think? Pretty hot stuff isn't he?"

"ODION!" Marik yelled

Yami turned and looked up and down at Marik, "I have to admit I had to take a cold shower after that scene."

"YAMI! What happened to the sweet guy who would have never even thought of that?!" Marik said turning still an impossible red

"I think he went bye-bye seeing as how your sexy presence influences him immensely." Odion said cackling

"Odion you're supposed to be my supportive brother." Marik said still red

"Just telling it like it is." Odion said solemnly then turning away quickly and letting out a snort of laughter.

"AND YOU!" Marik turning to Yami, he stopped short when he realized that he and Yami were face to face in a very, very, very close proximity.

"Yes, Marik?" Yami whispered huskily, his eyes roaming every aspect of Marik's face, his eyes continually stopping at one place on Marik's face… his lips.

"I… uh… I" Marik stammered, at a loss for words

The two of them were so caught up in each other's faces that they failed to notice that Odion had pulled up a chair, and settled himself in comfortably with a bowl of popcorn; he grinned and started munching happily. He knew it would come down to this. The only question was when, he knew that Yami became attracted to Marik, soon after the talk Marik gave him when he started his defense training, as the days went by Odion saw how close those two had become, laughing together, training together, eating together, coming up with ways on how to thwart Odion together, but Odion knew that Marik refused to act on his feelings because he and Marik both knew that Yami was still hung up on this Seto person, this was still a very well known fact seeing as how Yami was still determined to protect the picture from Odion's daily tortures. _"Who knows?" _Odion grinned with a **very **hentai thought _"Maybe all three of them can get along…**OOOHHHH **a ménage a trios. I just hope that Yami doesn't hurt Marik, because I can see that Marik is falling for him **hard**. If Yami hurts Marik, I will break every single bone in his body, cut off his balls and make him do himself, and I'll make sure that NO ONE WILL EVER FIND HIS BODY! BAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… hack note to self must practice maniacal laughter more, but I do hope Marik is happy, he is after all my brother"_

Odion turned back to the scene before and started to munch on his popcorn again.

"Uh…" Marik was still stammering, not sure of what to say

"Well, Marik?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow

"You… uh… need to practice your throw downs more." Marik finally blurted out

Yami raised both eyebrows, then he smiled mischievously "I see, then is it okay if I practice throwing you down? Seeing as how you said I need to practice."

"Yeah Marik, why don't you let Yami practice throwing you down, it'd be a good life experience." Odion said from his chair.

"SHUT UP ODION!" Marik snapped at Odion "And what's with the popcorn?!"

"Well Marik?" Yami asked

Marik blushed again "Fine." he muttered "Which approach do you want to practice?" 

"How about when the attacker come from behind?" Yami suggested still smiling

Marik gulped when Yami turned his back on him, he walked straight to Yami and wrapped his hands around him, pinning Yami's arms to his side.

"Okay the first thing I have to do is stomp on the guy's foot in order to get him to loosen his grip right?" Yami said softly as he stomped the ground pretending that it was the attacker's foot.

"Uh-huh." Marik said just as softly

"Then I **thrust **my arms out to break through," Yami said pushing out his arms and breaking through Marik's hold. "Then I **grab** one of your arms and wrap my other arm around you." Yami grabbed Marik's right wrist and wrapped his right arm around Marik's trim waist. Marik gulped well aware of the closeness of their bodies. "Now help me here Marik." Yami said with a predatory grin "Do I have to keep the attacker away from me before I throw him down, or do I have to bring him even closer, like this?" He pulled Marik even closer to him.

"Uh you have to keep them close to you." Marik said trying to very hard to swallow despite his dry throat.

"I see." Yami said softly

_"SHIT! Where the hell did Yami learn all this?" _Marik thought _"Eight months ago he would have never ever thought of doing all this. Oh Ra… his body has come a long way, he's no longer scrawny at all, in fact a few more months of this and he'll be the same thing as me, and me and Odion have him for a surprise, I mean a surprise him, I mean dammit I can't think straight with having his body this close to me."_

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Yami and Marik turned to the where the source of the annoying beeping came from, they both glared at Odion, who was grinning sheepishly

"Sorry for interrupting, but I have to take Yami away now Marik." Odion looked at Marik meaningfully.

Marik looked confused for a little while before it suddenly dawned on him "Ohhhh, right you have to go with Odion now Yami."

"What? Why?" Yami asked bewildered

"Now, now Yami." Odion said with a smile as he took Yami's arm and started to drag him away from Marik.

"Don't worry Yami, if ever you had to trust Odion, this will be the only time." Marik called out to Yami before the door shut on Yami's frightened face.

Meanwhile….

"So, big brother" Mokuba asked Seto as they sat down to eat dinner "How is it that you're still able to get away with using the tape recorder on Joey?"

"Simple Mokuba, if for some reason I can't avoid the mutt, I just comment on the last conversation that he had with the tape recorder. I just record every conversation and review them briefly just to make sure the mutt isn't saying anything different." Seto said before he decided to eat. "but those conversations have been very consistent so I think I'm going to stop listening to those conversations."

Mokuba's eyes lit up at the last sentence _"Excellent! Finally, after waiting patiently for so long I finally have my chance… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. hack choke how does Seto do it?"_

Dangerousgirl: HAHAHAHAHA, how's that for a cliffhanger, what is Mokuba planning for Seto? What are the pairings really going to be in this story? And that was my first attempt ever at a romantic setting.

Yami: Where's Odion taking me?

Dangerousgirl: (snarling savagely) NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT!

Please review while I try to coax Yami from out beneath the bed.


	8. The Final Makeover Stage

Chapter 8

Dangerousgirl: Okay first off I want to thank my reviewers from the last chapter:

**Psyche:** Thank you for your open-mind as to the pairings

**Rikkune:** Thank you, I'll keep going

**Storm Dragon Girl: **Hee Hee, this chapter will have the evil I plan for Yami… and Seto!

**Angel: **Thank you for your review I'm glad you think it's something new.

Okay I think that's it, oh wait…

Disclaimer: Don't own

"Uh, can you slow down Odion?" Yami managed to call out as he was dragged along the street.

"No time Yami, you'll be late" Odion said, never slowing down.

"Late for what?" Yami asked as he continued to be dragged along the street

"HEE HEE, that's a secret until we get there." Odion said

"Well can you at least take off the blindfold?" Yami asked "You know I'm capable of keeping up with you."

"Yeah, but I want to see the look on your face when we arrive." Odion said "Trust me."

"Trust you?" Yami asked "I think I can trust a half-starved wild tiger more than I can trust you."

"Here we go!" Odion said happily, ignoring Yami's last statement "Are you ready?"

Odion stood behind Yami and untied the blindfold, but still holding the ends together.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Yami said waiting expectantly

"Here we go, TA-DA!" Odion flung off Yami's blindfold with a flourish

Yami opened his eyes and found himself in front of a building… he squinted closely at the sign and was able to read that it was a… BEAUTY SALON!

Yami gaped at the intimidating five story building, "What?" Yami managed to ask, despite his awe "What's going on?"

"Can't you tell?" Odion said mischievously "It's your surprise, or actually your reward for almost completing the program."

"But I still have a few more months." Yami said tearing his gaze away from the building to look at Odion

"Bah," Odion said waving his hand dismissively "Since you lasted this long, it's quite apparent that you will indeed be finishing this program, so that's why we start before your program ends."

"Start what?" Yami asked almost fearful of the answer, if the last few months have taught him anything, it was to fear Odion's answers.

"Why, we start the ending makeover, you silly little thing." Odion said ruffling Yami's hair.

"Ending makeover?" Yami asked

"Yes, we know that even though we transform your body to almost perfection, no makeover is complete without transforming the face as well." Odion said beaming "And when these beauticians finish with you it'll be like you're a different person."

"Then why start a few months before the program is over?" Yami asked "When you can do it the day before I leave?"

"Ah, well it's because a couple of things need a few months to fully take effect." While Odion was answering Yami's last question he was dragging him in the building.

_Inside the building_…

"Good afternoon, Odion" a perky secretary said as she watched Odion and Yami approach her desk "I take it that this reluctant young man is Yami?"

"You thought correct, Sophie." Odion said as he clapped Yami on the back

"Do you want the full package?" Sophie said as she shifted through papers

"Yes, the whole thing." Odion said

"Okie dokie." Sophie said rising up from her chair "If you will follow me, Mr. Motou."

Yami hesitated, seeing as how Odion did not move from his spot, "Aren't you coming Odion?"

"What for?" Odion asked "I'm not the one who's getting the makeover." Odion pushed Yami after Sophie who was waiting patiently by the elevators.

"But.." Yami stammered

"I'll be waiting right here, when they finish so we can do the final stage." Odion said waving Yami goodbye

"All right." Yami said as he walked after Sophie into the elevators.

"Okay Mr. Motou." Sophie said when the elevator doors shut "We'll be going to the fifth floor first, then we'll be going down from there."

"What exactly will I be doing?" Yami asked nervously

" I'll be explaining it when we come to the floors." Sophie answered

DING! The elevators doors opened to a lavish reception with a doctor waiting patiently in the middle.

"Yami, this is Doctor Stanford" Sophie said

"Pleasure to meet you Yami." Doctor Stanford said shaking Yami's hand

"Likewise." Yami said

"Doctor Stanford specializes in skin care, Yami." Sophie explained "He'll be doing special procedures to take care of your skin, and make it acne free forever."

"OH!" Yami said looking more excited than he had ever been

"Yes, Yami." Doctor Stanford said smiling "I'll make sure your skin will look as clear as those famous actors and actresses in those facial commercials."

"WOW!" Yami said so happy that Marik and Odion did this for him

"Well, shall we?" Doctor Stanford said holding out his hand, Yami happily took his hand and together they strolled into a room with lots of equipment.

"Okay, Yami this procedure will probably take a couple of hours, so why don't you listen to some tunes, while I work on your face?" Doctor Stanford said holding up a pair of headphones

"Sure," Yami said taking the headphones "How exactly are you going to get rid of my acne?"

"Simple Yami I'll take this device that emits rays, I simply hold it over your face, and an occasional flash will come from it, and gradually the acne goes away." Doctor Stanford explained. (I see this in extreme makeover)

"I see" Yami said as he put on the headphones and closed his eyes

He soon fell asleep listening to the song How Did I Fall In Love With You?

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone_

Those days are gone, and I want so much  
The night Is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight

chorus:  
What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble

I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight

chorus:  
What can I do, to make it right

_Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

Bridge:  
Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah

I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life

chorus:  
What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew

How did I fall,  
in love ,  
with you?

"Yami, Yami" a voiced shook Yami out of his sleep "You're done." Yami rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked in the direction of the voice, it was Doctor Stanford

"I'm done?" Yami asked "That was fast."

"Well you fell asleep," Doctor Stanford said "The procedure took nearly three hours."

"Oh," Yami said, he hesitantly put a hand to his face, and to his surprise he found that it was smooth, he started to ask if he could see a mirror, but he stopped remembering that he wasn't allowed a mirror.

"You look very good." Doctor Stanford said "But you have to come back a little periodically, so I can see if you need anymore treatment or not."

"Thank you Doctor" Yami said, unable to keep his hands from feeling his smooth face over and over again

The Doctor laughed at Yami's exploration "You are quite welcome Yami." They shook hands and Sophie came bustling in "Okay yami, next up is…." Sophie stopped in the middle of her sentence when she looked upon Yami's face, "Oh sorry, I must be in the wrong room." Sophie said unable to take her gaze from Yami's face.

Doctor Stanford laughed "No Sophie you're not in the wrong room, this is Yami." 

Sophie stared "Yami?!"

Yami smiled and nodded.

"WOW!" Sophie gushed "I've been in this business for eighteen years, and I have never seen anything like this."

"Indeed." Doctor Stanford agreed. They both turned and looked at Yami.

"Uh, what's next Sophie?" Yami asked

"Oh, right," Sophie said snapping out of it "We go to the fourth floor."

Sophie and Yami walked into the elevator, and Doctor Stanford waved them goodbye.

Inside the elevator Sophie kept staring at Yami, somehow unable to take her eyes from him.

Yami finally asked "So what's next." He asked again

"Oh, right" Sophie said, the elevator doors opened to reveal a reception similar to upstairs "Here you'll receive lasik eye vision."

"Really?" Yami asked excitedly

"Really" said a new voice as a woman in a white coat came in. "My name is Doctor Cordwith." She said holding out her hand.

Yami took it and gave it a firm shake "Yami" he replied

"Okay Yami, this won't take long." Doctor Cordwith said steering Yami into a room with a machine that had a chin rest on it.

"If you can just rest your chin right here and not blink, it will be done in a flash." Doctor Cordwith said sitting on the other side of the machine.

Yami obeyed her instructions and waited while she took flashes of his eyes, "Okay, all done!" Doctor Cordwith said wheeling the machine away. Yami stood up and blinked a few times, looking around the room, "Wow, I can see everything." Yami said happily looking at everything around him.

"Of course," Sophie said coming in "Your vision is now 20/20, now we need to continue."

Sophie walked to the elevators with Yami following her, still looking around happily "Thank you Doctor Cordwith!" he called out before the elevator doors closed

"Anytime" Doctor Cordwith answered waving goodbye

"Okay," Sophie said when they stepped onto the third floor "In this area they'll be cleaning and whitening your teeth."

At her words a couple of people came in and without a word picked up Yami and carried him into the dentist office, "I could have walked in myself." Yami said after they set him into the chair. "Sorry," one of them answered "We're just used to people running away from us, because they don't want to visit the dentist."

"Anyways, we're going to clean and whiten your teeth," the other one spoke up "so say aahh."

"Aahhh…" Yami opened his mouth, and the two people started to work on his mouth, they worked swiftly and rapidly, cleaning his mouth, then whitening his teeth, into a nice shine, they were amazed that was all they had to do, most people need major surgery to get nice even teeth.

"All done!" they finished with a flourish

"Thank you… hey where are you going?" Yami asked as the two people got up and ran out of the room.

"To capture their next victim" Sophie answered as she entered the room, as soon as she said this their was a bloodcurdling scream, Sophie and Yami turned in time to see the two people holding onto a woman who was trying to bite and scratch her way to freedom, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" she screamed as the two people continued to carry her to another room.

Yami sweatdropped "So… what's next?"

**Meanwhile…**

"HEE HEE" Mokuba snickered as he slipped into Seto's study "I need to hear exactly what big brother says on the tape recorder so I'll know what to do." Mokuba got up on the seat and played the tape recorder, he listened intently listening for the key words, in order to make his plan work, he loved his big brother, he really did, but he had to do this or Seto will never have anybody, Joey is the only one as far as Mokuba knew that was interested in Seto, and Mokuba just couldn't let this chance slip away, even though he did wish it was with someone more interesting, if there was he'd drop Joey instantly and hook his brother up with them instead. _"There!"_ Mokuba thought _"I couldn't ask for anything more perfect than this! Big brother made a big mistake by putting fine at the end of the tape recorder." _Mokuba grinned as he re winded the tape recorder, then he picked up the phone and dialed, the phone rang a couple of times, before it picked up "Wheeler residence, this is Joey" a voice said.

**Back in Egypt**…

"Okay, here they will work on your hair." Sophie said as they step into a real beauty salon, instead of a reception.

"I see." Yami said looking around

All of a sudden several people surrounded Yami and started grabbing and pulling at his hair chatting excitedly as to what they were going to do with his hair.

"OW!" Yami cried out as they continued to fuss over his hair.

"Don't worry darling." A woman said as she leaned in close to Yami "We will make sure that this oily hair, will become the shiniest, cleanest, softest hair, that anyone will ever see."

Yami gulped as they dragged him over to a chair with a sink behind it. Yami suffered the whole time they washed his hair over and over again, trying to find the best shampoo and conditioner that suited him, then as they combed his hair over and over again trying to find the best hairstyle that suited him.

"Your hair darling," the woman murmured as she combed it for what was probably the fiftieth time "It is very unique with all these colors, we should emphasize these colors." She then combed his hair and separated the blond bangs from red hair, and the black hair, she combed carefully, carefully putting the blond bangs in separate places around his face, then she took great care and combed the black hair on top of the red hair, making sure the black hair did not cover the red hair.

"Voila" she said as she whipped off the plastic sheet around Yami. "He is finished."

"Not exactly." Sophie said walking in, while staring at a few papers "He needs to go to the first floor to finish it up with Odion." She looked up from her papers and stopped dead at the sight of Yami.

Yami fidgeted, then finally asked "Well? What do you think?"

His only response was the sound of a loud thunk as Sophie swooned to the floor.

**Meanwhile…**

Mokuba was lying lazily in the game room, playing his Game Cube while listening for his brother to come home. _"If everything went according to the plan, then big brother will be coming home a very unhappy man. Oooohhh there he is now!" _ Mokuba got up and walked out of the game room in order to listen to his brother better.

Mokuba could plainly hear "What the hell is wrong with that Mutt? Why was he hanging all over me? Why did he keep saying he was so happy that I said yes? What exactly did I say yes to?"

"Hey big brother." Mokuba said popping his head out, looking at his brother at his desk.

"Hello Mokuba" Seto answered as he started to rifle through his drawers in search of something.

"What are you looking for?" Mokuba asked innocently, knowing full well, what Seto was looking for.

"I'm looking for the day before yesterday's recording with the mutt." Seto replied, his voice was muffled as he was reaching in a cabinet.

"Why?" Mokuba asked

"Because there was something that Mutt said on the phone, that I had obviously agreed to and it's making that mutt so happy that he's wetting himself." Seto said straightening up with the tape recorder in his hand "And I need to know what I agreed to."

Seto pushed play on the recorder and listened for awhile, until his face grew pale, Mokuba watched the whole thing in innocent fascination, while in his mind he was laughing hysterically at his brother's face.

"OH MY GOD!" Seto screamed throwing the tape recorder across the room.

"What" Mokuba asked in feign concern

"THAT MUTT ASKED ME IF WE COULD BE BOYFRIEND AND… WELL BOYFRIEND AT THE ENDING OF THE TAPE RECORDER AND THE TAPE RECORDER SAID 'FINE'!!!!" Seto started banging his head against his desk, in a suicide attempt.

"Big brother, don't hurt yourself!" Mokuba said

"What am I going to do Mokuba?" Seto moaned, his head still on top of his desk "I can't tell that mutt that the whole time he was talking to a tape recorder, because then I'll get laughed at because I agreed to go out with him."

"Well big brother, it looks like you're stuck." Mokuba said happily as he skipped out of the study

Seto raised his head a little and watched Mokuba skip out with a little suspicion in his eyes. "Mokuba." Seto called out, his voice dangerously soft.

Mokuba froze mid-skip, he turned his head hesitantly "Y-yes Seto?" he asked as he watched as suspicion became full blown in his brother's face, "Did you have anything to do with that mutt asking me out?" Seto asked as he stood up from his chair.

"O..of course not big brother." Mokuba stammered out, starting to fear for his life "I would never do that to you!"

Mokuba could tell that Seto was not convinced and was about to yell at Mokuba, when Mokuba decided to switch to his secret weapon "PUPPY EYES!" he put his hands together and gave his biggest puppy eyes to Seto, "You know I wouldn't do that to you." Mokuba said turning the puppy eyes to 100 full power, already he could see that he was off the hook, if Seto would just say it, _"Come on, you cannot resist the eyes, it's useless, you might as well throw in the towel." _Mokuba thought. Finally Seto said "Fine, I believe you Mokuba." 

"OK!" Mokuba said happily and resumed his skipping.

Seto sighed as he thought about his predicament, _"Hhhmm, maybe I can use my tie as a noose? Nah, too short…"_

**Back in Egypt…**

"Geez, what's taking him so long?" Odion said as he paced back and forth in the reception. The elevator doors opened, Odion looked at it expectantly, but he noticed only a really handsome guy was stepping out, so he looked down disappointed and continued pacing. When he was pacing back, he accidentally bumped into the young man that stepped out of the elevator "Sorry." Odion muttered, barely glancing at the guy. "That's all right," A familiar voice rang out "but aren't you going to finish the final task with me Odion."

Odion's eyes widen at the voice and he whipped around quickly to the handsome guy. Odion's breath was immediately swept away with what he saw. The guy had a nice soft tan on perfect untouched skin, looking as if a god had personally sculpted his face, the guy's eyes had a sharp narrow look to them, with red crimson eyes staring clearly at him, then the guy's teeth had a pearly look to them, the whiteness emphasized even more against his tan, then finally his hair was sticking up with blond bangs that fell perfectly around his face, not in front of his face, and the blackness of his hair was set against his red hair.

Odion continued staring, thinking at the same time _"Holy Shit! That can't be Yami, no way in hell! I absolutely refuse to believe that, that is Yami, but who else knows my name?" _Odion swallowed "Y-Yami?" he asked hesitantly

"Who else?" Yami asked smirking

"Oh my God" Odion said, his eyes widening "It can't be you, I mean it just can't be."

"It is me." Yami confirmed

"Where's Sophie?" Odion asked

"For some reason, she fainted when they were finished with my hair." Yami answered "And for some reason, every time we revived her, she would take one look at me and promptly faint again, I got tired of it so I came her on my own."

"I can see why." Odion muttered softly, wondering exactly how his brother would react to Yami's entire makeover.

"Well, shall we?" Yami asked

"Oh, right." Odion said "We'll be going in here."

"What is it?" Yami asked

Odion got an evil glint in his eyes, before he said in Yami's opinion the dreaded word "CLOTHES."

Odion dragged Yami in and steered him to a center part of the store, "With that body and with that new face of yours, Yami only one type of clothing suits you." Odion said

Yami turned to him "Are you sure you know what you're doing Odion?" Yami asked "I mean I haven't even seen myself and you're going to just give me clothes."

"Trust me Yami, this will suit you." Odion said as they stopped in front of a very big clothes rack. He started to pick out random clothes and threw them at Yami, who started to run around frantically trying to catch them all. After throwing out about a hundred outfits to Yami, Odion finally said to him "Okay, we have what we need, let's go." "Wait, hold on Odion!" Yami yelled, his voice was muffled from somewhere underneath the mountain of clothing he was carrying. "Shouldn't I try them on first? To make sure they fit?"

"No need, Yami" Odion said "When Marik measured your body yesterday, he gave me the measurements to your size, and I had all these outfits custom made to fit your body, of course some of them are going to be just a little tight, to emphasize your size, heh heh."

"Great." Yami muttered starting to stagger a little to the weight of the clothes, Odion picked out a random outfit from the pile and said "I think this outfit will be perfect to surprise Marik in." He took the pile of clothes from Yami, and handed him the outfit. Yami stared at it and said "You're kidding right? I don't have the guts to wear this kind of clothes."

"You can and you will," Odion said "I better see you in that outfit after I have these clothes shipped to the Institution."

"Alright." Yami said as he stepped into a dressing room, the outfit was a tight leather shirt that zipped up in the front, with tight leather black jeans and matching boots, he was about to change when there was a knock to the door, he opened it to reveal Odion holding out a big bag "Here, choose what you like and return the bag, so I can have it shipped as well." Odion said passing Yami the bag.

"Okay," Yami said setting the bag down and proceeded to change, like everywhere else the dressing room didn't have a mirror, but Yami had to admit the outfit actually did feel good to him. _"Now let's see what Odion wanted me to pick out." _Yami opened the bag to reveal a wide variety of collars,chokers, buckles, and chains inside the bag, his eyes widened as he saw these accessories. _"Oh my God! I can't wear these, but Odion did say to pick out what I like, hmm this leather collar doesn't look bad, neither do these buckles…"_

"Are you almost done Yami?" Odion called out to the dressing room

"Yeah." Came the answer, the door opened to reveal Yami in the tight outfit with a leather collar around his neck and leather bands on his wrists, finished up with a black leather belt loosely tied around his trim waist.

"WOW!" Odion exclaimed circling Yami "No one can resist you now!"

Yami blushed "Can we go now?"

"Of course! By all means, after you!" Odion said following Yami out of the building.

"_Okay Yami you can do this, just keep your head high and your eyes straight, just ignore everybody, they don't matter, that's right just keep thinking that… WHO THE HELL KEEPS TAPPING ME??!!"_

During the entire time Yami was thinking he kept feeling taps around him till finally he whirled around thinking it was Odion trying to get his attention… it wasn't.

"Uh, hello." Yami said as he looked into the eyes of ten, no fifteen, no twenty… aaahhhh he couldn't count them all there was more and more coming.

He stared at the girls who were in front, they were staring at him with _"Is that AWE in their eyes?"_ "Can I help you?" Yami asked nervous because the girls haven't said one word. At this question the girls actually did say a word… actually two.

"MARRY ME!" was what Yami heard before he was glomped.

Dangerousgirl: HAHAHAHAHAHA Looks like Yami is going to have trouble getting back to the institution.

Yami: How come Odion isn't there to help me?

Dangerousgirl: Odion know better than to get between a fangirl and the man of her dreams.

Yami: I wanted Seto to glomp me, or Marik

Dangerousgirl: They both will, if I get reviews

Yami: And if you don't?

Dangerousgirl: Then I'll kill you by hooking you up with a GIRL!

Yami:NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT SETO AND MARIK!


	9. Yami's Return

Chapter 9

Dangerousgirl: SURPRISE! I decided that since I got so many reviews for the last chapter I would update now with Chapter 9. Obviously by the title you can guess what's going to happen… Yami's big reveal to Marik as well as his return!

I want to thank all of my reviewers

**Shadows of Chaos61, Mic1211, Will's girl: **you guys pretty much said the same thing so I would like to thank you all at the same time, and here's Marik's reaction!

**Pysche:** You'll find out what Mokuba said to Joey in this chapter, including Seto's first response to Joey's confession.

**Ninqe: **I have to agree, Yami is HOT!

**Storm Dragon Girl: **Thank you! I take pride in being evil! I saw your album and those pictures with Seto and Yami are CUTE! I especially liked the one with Seto carrying Yami.

Okay that's all I have to say, so on with the fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own

"Marik." Marik turned to where he heard the feeble call, "I'm in here." He answered, he saw Odion drag himself in, "What happened to you Odion?"

Odion collapsed in a chair, he looked at Marik and said "Rabid fangirls, did this to me."

"Uh, no offense or anything Odion, but you're don't exactly have the right image to have fangirls." Marik said smirking.

Odion shook his head, "Who said I had fangirls? They were Yami's."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Yami's?" he asked skeptically.

"I swear, it was for Yami," Odion said "We were just coming back from the beauty salon, and I swear we only walked a few feet, when all of a sudden, a swarm of girls came up behind Yami, and started touching him, when Yami asked if he could help them, they screamed marry me, and glomped him, then it was a free for all as all the girls dog piled Yami, they were screaming, snarling, kicking, scratching, pulling each other's hair out. I mean even I was cringing, then I heard Yami calling for help, so I managed to dig around those girls and pull Yami out, but when I was pulling Yami out the fangirls started using their dirty tactics on me! So that's why I look so beat up."

"But where's Yami?" Marik asked.

"After I pulled him out, I told him to run," Odion answered "We started to run, but then the fangirls started to chase us, or him I should say, I guess that's why Yami started to run faster than he had ever run before, even with the dogs. I lost track of him after some turns, the last I heard of him he screamed that he'll meet me at the institution. So here I am."

"Great." Marik said "So what does he look like?"

Odion smiled broadly "I'm not telling, you have to see it for yourself." Odion got up and started to walk toward the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Marik called out "Aren't you going to meet Yami?"

"Are you kidding me?" Odion said not bothering to turn around "I need to tend to these wounds, and go to the doctor to make sure those girls didn't have rabies." Odion walked up the stairs and disappeared.

"I guess I'll meet with Yami." Marik said to himself, he pushed himself from the table and started to walk to the front of the institution. _"I wonder what Yami looks like?" _Marik mused as walked out of the door at the front of the institution. _"He must look pretty good, if he already has fangirls, I mean none of our other participants had fangirls…" _

Marik was too absorbed in his thoughts about Yami, that he didn't notice the figure that came flying at him until it was too late.

**WHAM!**

The figure collided with Marik, sending both of them sprawling to the floor.

"Ow" Marik winced, closing his eyes in pain, as he touched the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Came a familiar voice

"No, that's all right," Marik said "Odion told me you were being chased by fangirls, Ya…mi" Marik opened his eyes, and looked at Yami, or so he thought.

The guy that was on top of him couldn't have been Yami, the guy was too perfect. He had soft looking hair that was flowing beautifully with the breeze, white teeth that was emphasized even more by his perfect tanned skin, and sharp crimson eyes that bore into his own.

Marik blushed realizing that he had mistaken the guy with Yami. "Sorry," he muttered "I thought you were someone else."

"What are you talking about Marik?" The guy said "Did you hit your head and forget about me?"

Marik snapped his head to the guy's voice, and he realized that it really was Yami!

"Y..Yami?!" Marik said, his eyes widening.

"Ah, I see you haven't forgotten me." Yami said smirking ruefully

Marik stared.

"Uh, I guess I should get off you." Yami said, realizing that he was still on top of Marik

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Marik blurted out, then quickly smacking his hand over his mouth, embarrassed that he actually said those words.

Yami raised an eyebrow at Marik, and smirked "It's not that I **want **to get off, but I want to make sure those girls can't find me."

"Ah." Marik said weakly _"No wonder he already got fangirls, DAMN he's gorgeous!" _Marik was actually grateful that Yami got off him, or else Yami would find out how much Marik felt about him. _"Thank God I'm wearing baggy jeans!"_

Yami grabbed Marik's hand and helped him get up with one tug of his hand. Marik lost his balance a little since he was unused to someone helping him up with just one tug. He stumbled into Yami, Yami quickly put his arms around Marik to keep him from knocking them both down,they were both still, as Marik was mentally screaming in his head, _"Oh my God! I have to step away, but my body won't listen to me, I mean I'm pressed up against Yami, and he has his arms around me! I mean it feels so good to be against his leather outfit…..SHIT! Is he actually wearing leather?!" _

Marik quickly took a small step away from Yami, in order to get a better look at Yami's body. "What do you think?" Yami asked, as Marik continued to stare at his body.

Marik cleared his throat a couple of times before he was able to croak out "It suits you very well."

Yami gave a sigh of relief "That's good, I was thinking that this outfit wasn't good, but by what it sounded like with Odion, it was either these clothes or nothing at all."

"That wouldn't have been bad either." Marik blushed as he covered his mouth again, embarrassed that he was still saying these things.

Yami gave a short laugh, "From your reaction, I have no doubt, but personally I don't think I would be here if I had nothing on, seeing as how those fangirls were determined to capture me with this outfit on already, with no clothes it only would have fueled their determination."

Marik nodded weakly "Well, how about we go inside." Marik said gesturing towards the door

"Sure." Yami said slinging an arm across Marik's shoulders. Marik stiffened as Yami's body was close to him, _"Oh, God help me, if he doesn't stop doing these things, I might just take him here and NOW!"_

Yami was perfectly aware what his actions were doing to Marik, he smirked thoughtfully "I just want to thank you Marik." Marik looked at him in surprise. "For what?"

"For helping me with everything." Yami said looking at Marik seriously, Marik looked away blushing, "It was nothing," he muttered "You stuck with the program, and you were bound to look like this."

"That's not true." Yami said, he put two fingers underneath Marik's chin and tilted his head toward him. "If you had not encouraged me, when you gave me my first defense lesson I know I wouldn't have lasted all these months, it was because of you that I am the way I am now. Thank you."

"Yami I…" Marik started to speak, when Yami swooped in and captured his lips. Marik's eyes widened, but then they slowly closed, they started to passionately make out, oblivious, to everything else, even to clicking noise.

"HEE HEE." Odion cackled as he took picture after picture of the couple making out. "This is so cute, OW! Stupid doctor watch what your doing!"

"I'm sorry, but you have so many bites and scratches that it's difficult." A doctor replied as he was tending to Odion's wounds. "I'm afraid that some of those girls had rabies, so you'll have to go to the hospital for awhile."

"How long?" Odion asked, continuing to take pictures.

"A few months." The doctor said, cringing

Odion stopped taking pictures, and turned to him. "A few months?!" he yelled "In a few months, Yami will be gone!"

The doctor quivered but said "I'm sorry but if you don't want to end up a rabid man, you'll have to be in the hospital for a few months."

"Fine!" Odion yelled as he turned back to continue taking pictures.

The doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

Yami and Marik both separated from each other to get a breath of air. They smiled at each other, thinking the exact same thing, _"The next few months are going to be very interesting." _

**Five months later…**

"Hey Marik!" Yami called as he walked from his closet to the open suitcases on his bed.

"Yes?" Marik answered popping his head in the room.

"Question," Yami said "Where are the clothes I had when I first came here?"

"Oh, those" Marik said "Odion had them taken and burned."

"WHAT?!" Yami said looking at Marik in horror

"Don't worry," Marik said, tossing Yami a picture, "I managed to save your picture, before he could have it burned."

Yami breathed a sigh of relief, as he caught Seto's picture, "Thanks." He stuck the photo in his pocket before continuing to pack.

There was silence in the room, as Marik stayed by the door with a sad look to his face, "Do you have to go?" he whispered softly, not looking at Yami

Yami stopped at mid-walk to his closet, his eyes softened as they looked at the lonely figure at the door. "I have to," He replied just as softly.

"Why?" Marik asked, still not looking at Yami

"Because Domino is my home," Yami said, not voicing the real reason why he wanted to go back.

"I see," Marik said as he pushed away from the door frame, "Well, I'll just let you finish packing." He walked out of the room.

Yami bit his lip, before running after Marik, he caught up with him and wrapped his arms from behind, they both stood there for a long time, before Yami whispered "Come with me."

Marik's eyes shot up and he looked at Yami behind him. "What?" He asked, thinking he heard wrong.

"Come with me." Yami repeated, "You can live with me and my Grandpa, and we can stay together."

"But what about…" Marik's voice trailed off, not wanting to finish his question, it was no doubt to Yami that Marik was asking about Seto.

"It'll be okay," Yami said, he kissed Marik softly "I promise."

Marik continued to stare at Yami, unsure of what to say.

Yami smiled, and asked again "Come with me?"

Marik stared a little while longer, then he smiled, "Yes."

"WAAAAHHHHHH, MY LITTLE BROTHER IS GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

Both Yami and Marik jumped at the sudden yelling, they turned back to see Odion standing behind them screaming.

"Odion," Marik said "When did you get out of the hospital?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Odion screamed "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LEAVING ME ALL ALONE!"

"IT WON'T BE BAD ODION!" Marik tried to yell over Odion's screaming "WITH ME GONE, YOU'LL BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO THE OTHER PARTICIPANTS IN THE PROGRAM!" at these words Odion's screaming stopped abruptly

"Okay!" Odion said smiling, Marik and Yami sweatdropped

"So, Yami" Odion said putting an arm around Yami's shoulders, "What have you and my brother been doing while I was in the hospital? You didn't do the nasty did you?"

Yami and Marik blushed hotly, as they both answered Odion, "NO, IT HASN'T GONE THAT FAR!" "YOU SHOULDN'T BE ASKING THOSE THINGS BIG BROTHER!"

Odion laughed insanely "Just yanking your chains. Are you almost packed Yami?"

Yami nodded, "Almost, just need to take everything out of the closet and I'm finished."

Odion nodded, "Well you better go and finish then." He let go of Yami, and watched as he kissed Marik softly before heading back in his room.

"So, Marik" Odion said turning to Marik, once Yami disappeared.

"What?" Marik asked, looking at Odion.

"What have you guys been doing while I was gone?" Odion asked, smiling.

Marik shrugged "The same thing we have been doing, except minus your daily torturing."

"I see," Odion said "but you've also been doing extra things right?"

Marik blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Odion laughed "I get it, but anyways how did Yami react when he first looked into the mirror."

Marik smiled, recalling the memory "Actually, he thought I gave him a trick mirror, and refused to believe that it was his reflection, so me and him went out into town, with a disguise of course, and looked into nearly every mirror, in town before he finally realized that it was indeed his reflection."

Odion laughed "Let me guess, when he realized that, he hugged you and you guys ended up making out in front of everybody."

Marik blushed even harder, confirming Odion's statement

"Well, I wish you happiness brother," Odion said

"Thank you." Marik said "I have to go pack and see if I can get an extra plane ticket."

"No need" Odion said, whipping out a ticket and handing it to Marik

Marik looked at the ticket in surprise "How did you…"

Odion shook his head and said "I had a feeling this would happen so I purchased the ticket in advance."

Marik looked gratefully at his brother "Thank you" he said as he hugged his brother.

"Your welcome," Odion said "Now go and pack so I can cry alone."

Marik smiled before he took off for his room.

**Early next morning…**

"HEE HEE" Odion softly cackled as he slithered into Yami's room "Here's something to remember me by Yami." He slowly got on top of Yami, and started to reach down to cover Yami's mouth and nose, but before his hands reached Yami's face, Yami's hands shot up and grabbed Odion's wrist, before flipping Odion off his bed, "Yawn, and a good morning to you too, Odion." Yami said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Odion looked up from the floor, "No fair Yami! You shouldn't be awake!"

Yami rolled his eyes, "You forgot to change your morning waking habits, so I had adjusting to you waking me up."

Odion pouted and started to mutter words that Yami couldn't hear.

"Hey, Yami" Marik said stepping into the room "You ready?"  
Yami nodded, "Just let me get dressed and we'll be on our way to the airport."

Marik smiled and said "Come on Odion, it's your fault Yami got used to you." Marik grabbed the back of Odion's shirt and dragged him out of the room.

A couple of hours later, all three of them were getting out of the van in front of the airports doors.

Marik was busy talking with an employee about where their gate was and where to check in to notice Odion pulling Yami to the side.

"Okay, Yami" Odion said "I'm glad that you guys are together, but I swear if you ever, EVER hurt Marik, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth, and when I catch you, I will break every single bone in your body, before I slice off your balls and make you do yourself before you die, and trust me they will never find your body, do you understand me?!"

Yami stood pale, looking at the ominous Odion "Y..yes." Yami managed to stutter out.

Odion smiled quickly "Good, you better get going, it's a four hour flight back to Japan, so you better buy a book before you leave, have fun!"  
Odion scuttled away to give his brother one more hug, and exchange farewells before he hopped in the van an sped away.

Yami shook his head as he walked over to Marik, "What did my brother say to you?" Marik asked as they both walked to their gate, "Oh, just something about how well he can hunt." Yami said smiling nervously.

Marik raised his eyebrow at that statement, and was about to say something before he was interrupted by the intercom, saying that it was now time to board their plane. They both looked at each other, and grabbed their carry-on's before walking to the plane. There they settled into their seats and waited for takeoff. Marik smiled at Yami before opening a book and started reading, Yami amused himself by looking out the window and thinking _"I wonder what Seto is doing right now?" _Yami mused before closing his eyes and drifted asleep.

**Indeed what is Seto doing? Let's see…**

"NO!" Seto yelled as he turned away from the two pairs eyes that were giving him the puppy look, that's right TWO!

"Oh, come on love." Joey said as he continued to look at Seto with his version of puppy eyes. Seto's eye twitched at the word love.

"Your puppy eyes are not working," Seto said as he started to type on his laptop.

"Oh, come on big brother" Mokuba whined, turning his puppy eyes to 100

"I said, no." Seto muttered trying hard to keep his eyes on the screen, but Mokuba and Joey knew he was faltering.

"What's wrong with having just one little party?" Joey asked.

Seto turned and gave him a cold look, "Plenty," he answered "One: from what you guys described, it's not a **little **party, two: somebody is bound to break something, three: you want it today, which leads to four: you two have been planning this for awhile and probably already sent the invitations, without asking me, so I'm saying no just to spite you."

Mokuba sighed, realizing that it was going to take more than puppy eyes to convince his brother on this, so he decided to resort to blackmail. "Oh, big brother…" Mokuba sang out, Seto flinched and looked at Mokuba suspiciously, he wasn't sure if he liked the look in his brother's eyes. "Maybe I should just let everything out in the open, since you don't want this party." Mokuba said grinning evilly. Seto groaned, nope he definitely did not like the look in his brother's eyes. Joey looked at each other in wonder, Seto closed his eyes and knew exactly what Mokuba was talking about, it was telling Wheeler about the tape recorder, which Seto definitely did not want out in the open. Seto had to endured the last five months having to be Joey's boyfriend, and letting the mutt into his home, instead of setting his rabid relatives on him, and Mokuba was taking delight in Seto's suffering. To be honest Seto thought that Joey would never say or ask anything like that again, since the first time Joey confessed.

Flashback

"_Well, um that is, well because it's just that I really don't hate you Seto." Joey said "In fact I really like you, and I'm just wondering if you feel the same way."_

_Seto stared at the phone in horror before he put back in his ear and said to Joey "Listen mutt, I can say this clearly and in language that even you can understand, NO. I. DO. NOT. FEEL. THE. SAME. WAY. And I never will, so do yourself a favor and NEVER ask me that again." Those were the last words that Seto said before he hanged up._

End flashback

To be honest Seto thought the mutt would never call again, but sure enough the next day at the same time, the mutt calls but doesn't ask the same thing again.

Mokuba laughed evilly inside as he watched Seto's struggling with himself. _"Not only does Seto now have a boyfriend, but I have something that I can black mail him with, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. Good thing I perfected my laugh. I never thought that my plan would come out so well, and I owe it to the tape recorder and my phone call to Joey, even though that took some convincing." _

Flashback

_Mokuba grinned as he re winded the tape recorder, then he picked up the phone and dialed, the phone rang a couple of times, before it picked up "Wheeler residence, this is Joey" a voice said. "Joey," Mokuba said "It's Mokuba." "Oh, hey Mokuba,"Joey said, surprise obvious in his voice, "Uh, why are you calling me?" _

Mokuba smirked "You like my brother right?" "Uh, yeah I do." Joey answered "But he told me that he doesn't feel the same way."  
Mokuba smirked again then said "Well, I know that he has feeling for you too."

"_Really?" Joey said, happiness in his voice "He does?" _

"Really," Mokuba said, then he thought 'Can you say, revulsion, hatred, spitefulness, contempt? But you don't need to know that'

"_But I thought he hated me." Joey said, confused_

"_No, he doesn't hate you," Mokuba reassured him "Your phone calls wore him down, and he started to have feelings for you, he just didn't want to show it."  
"I don't know," Joey said unconvinced._

_Mokuba frowned, he thought it would be easier to convince Joey "Just call at the regular time that you call and ask the same things, then at the end ask him to be your boyfriend, and he'll say yes."  
"Are you sure?" Joey asked uncertainly_

"_Yes." Mokuba said firmly "But don't tell him I told you, he didn't want me to tell you."  
"Okay," Joey finally said after a pause "I'll do it." _

End Flashback

"Fine," was what broke Mokuba out of his thoughts, he looked at his brother who had gone back to typing with a scowl on his face and at Joey who was leaping into the air, cheering.

Mokuba broke into a smile and hugged his brother "Thank you, Seto"

"Hn" was the only reply he got, before Joey grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room so they can tell the staff to start the decorations.

"So you sent those invitations, Mokuba." Joey asked as they watched the huge mansion was slowly transformed into something that look like what you would see in a club.

"Yup, with the plus one invitations, so there'll be even more people coming," Mokuba said, then he remembered "Hey, I noticed this one invitation that had the name Yami on it, and it sounded familiar."

"Yeah, Seto probably mentioned him to you or something," Joey said, with a glint in his eye "Yami is my favorite punching bag so I thought we can have some fun with him before school starts in a week, but I don't if he still lives here because I haven't seen him in more than a year, but I can always try."

"Yami," Mokuba muttered, then he remembered,

Flashback

"_Really?" Mokuba asked "That's hardly unlike you to do that." "Well, I couldn't help but stop him because the kid was so pitiful." "So I guess you don't know who it is." Mokuba said. "No, I know who it is." Kaiba said "I've always noticed him." _

"_Then what's his name?"  
"Yami."  
_End Flashback

Mokuba remembered that conversation because he had looked at his brother when he said

that name and saw a weird look on his brother's face before Seto went back to his cold self and went to his study.

"Hmm" Mokuba said thoughtfully

**Meanwhile…**

"Excuse me, pardon me" Solomon said as he pushed through the flood of people that was getting off the plane that his grandson and his friend were on.

"Yami!" Solomon called out looking everywhere, occasionally jumping up and down in hopes of catching a glimpse of his grandson.

He continued to look around and pushed through a particular couple before he heard "Grandpa!" Solomon looked around excitedly, "Yami? Where are you?"  
"Behind you." Came the reply

Solomon turned around but didn't see anybody who resembled his grandson, he pushed past the couple again "Where?"  
"Behind you" came the reply again

Solomon frowned as he looked behind him, but still didn't see anybody "I don't see you." He called out.

"Up here."

Solomon looked right up to the couple… and continued to look up until his eyes reached the ceiling "Yami? You're in heaven?"

Solomon heard a sigh, and felt his head being jerked down, and looked into crimson eyes "Right here Grandpa," the young man said, letting go of Solomon's head, the guy next to him was laughing softly.

"Yami?" Solomon said as he took in his grandson's form.

"The one and only." Yami said proudly, holding his head high.

"OH MY GOD!" Solomon said excitedly "I didn't recognize you, you look absolutely great, no better than great, you look perfect, and this must be your friend that you were talking about."  
Solomon started to talk excitedly at Yami, about what's been happening while he was gone while they were retrieving their check in bags.

However, he stopped talking when he saw Yami and Marik exchange kisses, then he asked "Yami? Is this your boyfriend?"  
Yami blushed and looked down "Yes," he whispered.

"Then that must mean…" Solomon said, Yami cringed waiting for his reaction

"That you broke up with Tea!"  
Yami did an anime fall, while Marik looked at Yami confused, "What is he talking about?" Marik asked as Yami got up "I'll tell you later," Yami muttered.

"Well, I'm glad you broke up with her because she is really rude, she came into the shop awhile ago with a bunch of her friends." Solomon continued

"Oh, really?" Yami asked interestedly

"Yes, and they were talking really loudly and gossiping." Solomon said

"What were they saying?" Yami asked

"Well, at the time this blond guy that resembled a dog…" Solomon answered

Yami thought _"Must be Joey"_

"Was talking about how he's going out with somebody," Solomon said "Some guy, with the name Zet Kiba or something."  
Yami's stomach lurched at the familiar name, he licked his lips slowly "Was the guy's name Seto Kaiba?" dreading the answer.

"Yeah!" Solomon said "That's right Seto Kaiba, that accent was what threw me off, but yeah, that's the one."  
Marik looked at Yami worriedly "Yami?" He whispered "Are you all right?" Yami turned and gave him the saddest look he had ever seen on a human being, "Yes, I'm fine Marik." Yami answered hollowly

"Oh, by the way," Solomon said oblivious to Yami's despair "You got an invitation to Seto Kaiba's party that's tonight." He pulled out an invitation and held it up to Yami.

Yami's face perked up a bit, and took the invitation from his grandfather, he and Marik looked at each expectedly, and at the same time evil smiles came to their faces, "What do you think Marik?" Yami asked "Are you up for a party?"  
Marik smiled, happy that Yami was a little happier "More than ever, Yami, let's show him exactly what he missed out one."

Dangerousgirl: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA If you guys want the next chapter up quick then you'll have to review, and depending on how many I get, depends on how fast I put up the next chapter!

Marik: And I get to do something special for Yami, right?"

Dangerousgirl: Yup, but I have to get reviews

Marik: Greedy, anyways please review so you can have the next chapter soon.


	10. Missing each other

CHAPTER 10

Dangerousgirl: I'm BACK! And if you thought my last chapters were funny, then you'll love this! HEE HEE… WOW I can't believe I have 41 reviews! You guys make me so happy so as a reward I'm bringing you this chapter!

Reviews:

**Elektra: **Don't worry, I definitely will not make it a KaiJou, Thanks for Reviewing!

**Storm Dragon Girl: **Since I'm updating, it looks like I'll be seeing some more SxYY pics ne?

**Mic1211: **You guessed right! There will be a lot of torture for Seto!

**Shadows of Chaos61: **Here's the update! Laugh to your hearts content!

**Lil Diva: **Thanks for the compliment!

**DJ Silence Yuy:** You think so too?! Thank you! I always thought they'd make a cute couple!

**Pysche: **Don't worry, Marik will definitely be more jealous of Seto in this chapter, and the next few

**Ninqe: **Don't worry, this does have Yami and Seto in it! as you can see in this chapter!

Dangerousgirl: Well since that's that I guess we can go on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own

The silence in the car was really unnerving to Solomon as he was driving Yami and Marik back to the Game Shop, because even though it seemed that Yami had cheered up back at the airport, once they had gotten in the car, he seemed to have slipped into a depressive state, Solomon didn't know what to say, in this kind of situation… but Marik did.

"Mr. Solomon?" Marik called out, from the back.

"Yes, what is it?" Solomon looked in the rearview mirror to look at Marik

"Could you please drop me and Yami off at that Kawasaki dealership?" Marik replied.

"Sure," Solomon said in surprise "Are you two planning on getting a bike?"

"Yes," Marik said "Yami can direct me into town, there's a few things that I need to do."

Solomon blinked in surprise, _"He's been here an hour and he has a few things to do? Oh well, if it will cheer Yami up."_

"Okay, and while you're there could you please pick up some groceries? Here's the list." Solomon said, turning into the dealership and handing the slip of paper to Yami before letting them off "I'll put your suitcases in your room okay?"

"Thanks Grandpa" Yami said before shutting the door, he turned to Marik and raised an eyebrow "So what is it that you need to do?"

"You'll see," Marik smiled mischievously, he grabbed Yami's hand and dragged toward a black ninja bike with silver stripes on it. He quickly talked with a dealer, and purchased two bike helmets, and was off screeching on the road with Yami, before an hour passed.

**Meanwhile…**

"Seto," Mokuba said walking into Seto's study, followed by Joey

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto said, not bothering to look up at his brother

"Can you come this us to downtown?" Mokuba asked

"What for?" Seto asked

"Well first we need to go to the grocery store and pick out what kind of food we want at the party, and second Joey wants to go the beauty salon and the clothing store." Mokuba answered.

"Why, do you need to go to a beauty salon, and a clothing store, mutt?" Seto sneered at Joey, "You can go to the grooming service for animals, and it'll be just as good, and all you need is just a flea collar."

Joey rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the advice Seto, but I want to look good at the party, since people will be seeing me with my boyfriend."

Seto cringed at Joey's words, and was about to tell him to go alone, when he caught his brother's eye.

Mokuba had the same strange glint in his eyes whenever he was sending a warning message to Seto, they were now saying, if you don't agree everybody will find out in less than an hour, however his voice was saying, "Oh come on Seto, Joey needs someone there who has some fashion sense, and since he's your boyfriend you'll come with us, right?"

Seto slumped in his chair in defeat and said "Fine, let's go."

**Back to Yami and Marik…**

"So what is it that you need to do?" Yami asked as he and Marik got off the ninja bike in downtown. Marik handed him a hat wordlessly, and explained Yami's baffled look, "It's so the fangirls can't get you." "Oh," Yami said, taking the hat and carefully putting it on his head. "So what is it that you need to do?"

"Well, since we're going to a party, it's imperative that we look good." Marik said "So I need to visit the beauty salon, and a clothing store for the party. Then we can go to the grocery store for your Grandfather's groceries." Marik's eyes widened in surprise as two strong arms slipped around his waist from behind.

"Thank you." Yami whispered, knowing full well that Marik was doing all this for him.

"For doing this for me."

"You know I'll do anything for you." Marik whispered back, planting a quick kiss on Yami's lips before pulling away. "So, where is the beauty salon?"

"Over here," Yami pointed out, across the street.

"Do you think I need an appointment?" Marik asked as they crossed the street.

"Nah," Yami said "They take walk-ins." As soon as they disappeared into the beauty salon, a long black limo had turned the street and was headed for the beauty salon.

"Mr. Kaiba, we're here sir," the driver said stopping the limo and getting out to open the door.

"Good, the sooner we get this done, the better we can leave." Seto said

"Come on Seto," Mokuba said "It won't be that bad"  
"Yeah Seto," Joey said "You'll be able to see how good I look after I'm done."

"I hardly doubt that, mutt." Seto said, getting out of the limo.

"Okay, sir if you want you can wait for your friend in the seating area," The hairstylist said to Yami, waving to the chairs in the next room.

"Uh, okay" Yami said, he looked down at Marik sitting in the chair

"Go on," Marik said, gesturing toward the room "I'll be fine."  
"If you're sure," Yami said, he walked over to the room and plopped himself down, and picked up a magazine and started to read.

DingDong… the door to the shop opened, indicating more customers. Another beautician hurried to the front, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need a new hairstyle." Came the reply

"Okay if you will follow me to the other side, I can get you started, your friends can wait in the sitting room while I give you your haircut."

"Fine, just don't take too long mutt."

Fortunately for Yami, he was too engrossed in the magazine to hear anything or even notice anybody, entering the room.

Mokuba and Seto sat down a couple of seats away from the room's only occupant, whose face was currently covered by a magazine. Seto picked up a magazine and started to read while Mokuba started to play his GameBoy. After about ten minutes, Yami set the magazine on the table and stood up, he looked around for the restroom and walked out of the room, right after he left, Seto threw down his magazine and got up to go look for the restroom.

In the restroom, Yami fixed his hair in the mirror for a little while before entering one of the stalls, after he got in, Seto came into the restroom and started to fix his image in the mirror for a little while, before entering a stall, after Seto got in his stall, Yami came out of his stall and washed his hands, and did some last fix-ups to his hair before putting the hat back on and exited the restroom. Right after Yami left, Seto came out of his stall and washed his hands at the sink, but then noticing a small stain on his white trenchcoat, so he started to dab at it.

Yami walked back into the sitting room and sat down in his chair, and looked around, he noticed the little kid who was engrossed in his game just a second ago, was looking at him with interest. "Hi," Yami said softly.

The kid smiled "Hi" the kid looked like he was going to say more, when the beautician who was working on Marik came in and said, "Sir? Your friend is ready."  
"Okay, thank you." Yami said, standing up and following her out of the room.

After they left Seto came in and sat down next to Mokuba "Is something wrong Mokuba?" Seto asked, noticing the disappointed look on Mokuba's face

"No there's nothing wrong." Mokuba said, thinking at the same time _"Dammit, I see this hot guy that could be perfect for Seto, but nooooo, that woman had to interrupt."_

"Okay, here is your friend." The woman said, gesturing toward the standing figure who had his back turned to them.

"Marik?" Yami called out, Marik turned around, Yami gaped at what he saw, Marik's hair was no longer in a ponytail, instead his hair was down, and cut right at his shoulders, and was brushed contstantly until it looked soft and shiny, the woman had added bangs around Marik's face that emphasized his lavender eyes.

Marik blushed as Yami kept staring at him, "What do you think?" his only response was Yami claiming his lips with his own, after they parted, Yami said "You look beautiful."

Marik blushed deeply "Thank you," He quickly paid the woman and they exited the shop together. After they left, the beautician who was working on Joey was leading Seto and Mokuba to where Joey was having a fit, "This is the wrong style, that I asked for!" Joey yelled, staring at the mirror. When Seto and Mokuba saw him they bursted out laughing, "You look like a poodle, mutt!" Seto finally said after about a minute of laughing. "Shut up!" Joey yelled trying to comb his hair straight, but with no avail, he gave up and decided to just put on a hat. "Let's just go already." Joey stomped out of the salon with Seto and Mokuba snickering behind him.

"This shop here has very good clothes," Yami commented as he and Marik stopped in front of a clothing store.

"I guess you're right." Marik said, he looked closely at one of the outfits on display, "What do you think of this outfit?" Marik said pointing at the display, Yami turned to where Marik was pointing and saw a tight leather looking black vest that zipped up in the front to a collar, that showed the mannequin's stomach, followed by low leather pants that had strings crisscrossing on either side of the legs, and went down until it disappeared into knee-high leather boots with a couple of buckles on them.

Yami raised his eyebrows and looked at Marik, "Marik! I never thought you would have the guts to actually suggest this outfit!"  
Marik blushed "It's just something to wear for the party," he muttered.

"And in public." Yami said, smirking

Marik's head shot up, "Oh, no not in public" he said

"Why not?" Yami purred into Marik's ear "You'll wear it in public just for me, won't you?"

Marik shifted around uncomfortably, "Fine," he said after Yami had whispered some… suggestive things in his ear. They both walked into the store, and talked with the lady about the outfit on display.

"I don't know sir. We only have that in a specific size and I don't know if it will fit you." The saleslady said, eyeing Marik's figure, or trying to underneath his baggy clothes. "What size do you have?" Marik asked

"Size 3" the saleslady answered.

"That's perfect." Marik said

The saleslady's eyes widened then said, "If you're sure," She reached behind the counter and produced the outfit's box to Marik, "If you can walk over here with me, I'll get you a fitting room."  
Yami turned to Marik and said "Go ahead, I'm going to look around a little." Marik nodded and followed the lady.

Yami turned and started to walk around, looking at random stuff, he became very interested in the wide selection of jewelry, collar, and belts that they had, that he didn't notice the people who came into the shop.

"How can I help you?" the saleslady returned

"Yes, can I try on that outfit that's on display?" Joey asked pointing to the mannequin.

"Are you sure sir? We only have one size and that's a 3." The lady replied, having eyed Joey's figure, she hardly doubted it would fit.

Joey's face fell, "Well, I guess I could try it on anyways." He said.

The lady sighed "All right, if you insist" She got out another box and took him to a fitting room.

Seto and Mokuba stayed behind to explore. Seto walked around with little interest when some jewelry caught his eye, he started to walk toward it, noticing that someone else was there too, but luckily they were on the other side of the display, so he cautiously started to walk toward the display. Just as he got there the person had ducked down below the display so he couldn't see his or her face. Yami started to curse silently as he stooped down to pick up the jewelry that fell, as he was picking out some for Marik to wear. "Hey, big brother" Seto turned to his brother just as Yami had gotten up and had put away the fallen jewelry before walking to the dressing room. "What is it Mokuba?" Seto asked "Can I get my ears pierced?" Mokuba asked. Seto raised an eyebrow "No, you may certainly cannot." He replied, and added at Mokuba's sorrowful face "No brother of mine is going to look like some punk, at a rock concert." Mokuba pouted, while Seto turned back to the jewelry display, then said "Come on, the mutt should have put on that outfit on by now." Seto and Mokuba started to walk towards the fitting rooms.

"Marik?" Yami called out. "I'm over here." Came the reply, Yami turned and saw Marik peeking out at him from behind the door.

Yami laughed, "What's wrong?"  
Marik glared at him and said "I'm not coming out."  
"Why not? Doesn't it fit?"  
"It fits perfectly, but I'm still not coming out."  
"But, I have some jewelry that I wanted you to try on."  
"Then you come in here then."  
"Fine."

After Yami went inside Marik's fitting room.

Seto and Mokuba came in, "How does it fit?" Mokuba called out to Joey. They both heard a "Uh, I'm going to need some help." Seto rolled his eyes in exasperation, and opened the door to join Joey. After Seto got in, Yami walked out, dragging an unhappy Marik with him. "The jewelry is perfect and the outfit is perfect, you have nothing to be ashamed about." Yami said as he took the box and jewelry away from Marik, "I guess but it's so uncomfortable." Marik said, as he looked to the ground

Yami smirked and whispered in his ear "You know I can always make you comfortable, no matter how uncomfortable you are."  
Marik blushed hotly while Yami laughed, that was when he noticed the same kid, that he saw in the salon, _"I wonder if he's stalking me?" _"Hello," he said "Hello," the kid said glumly before turning to face a fitting room door.

"_Wonder what's wrong with him?" _Yami wondered as he and Marik went to the front, to pay for the outfit and jewelry.

Mokuba waited as he listened to Seto comment on how Joey was just to big for the outfit, and he will have to get something else, and snickered as he listened to Joey say that it can fit. "Give it up mutt," Seto said as he stepped out of the dressing room, "Let's go Mokuba." "Okay," Mokuba said following his brother out.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone." Seto commented as they walked through the clothes, and ignoring Joey's talking about how it wasn't fair that there was only one size. "Oh, just saying hello to be polite." Mokuba said, looking at the ground while thinking _"Dammit, just when I thought it was fate to see that guy again, it turns out he already has someone, better not tell Seto what I thought."_

"Come one, mutt." Seto called out to Joey, who was currently yelling at the saleslady, she couldn't take it anymore and said "WELL, AT LEAST THE PERSON WHO WAS HERE BEFORE YOU HAD A BETTER BODY AND PURCHASED THE OUTFIT, THAT YOU COULDN'T EVEN FIT IN!"

Seto rolled his eyes and dragged Joey out of the store while he and the saleslady continued to trade insults.

"Okay, what is it that he wanted?" Marik said, glancing over Yami's shoulder at the piece of paper in his hand.

"He wants some cake, cookies, ice cream, and chips, oh and toothpaste and a new toothbrush." Yami scrolled down the list. There was a long silence. Marik raised an eyebrow at Yami, while Yami blushed at the list "Grandpa has a _very _sweet tooth" He explained at Marik's questioning stare

"Obviously." Marik said as they walked to the bakery section.

Seto, Joey, and Mokuba walked, in the store soon and Kaiba said impatiently, "Okay pick out what you want so I can have it delivered to the mansion. Joey and Mokuba quickly looked around, "Well, I know we need chips," Mokuba started out "And cakes, and cookies." Joey continued, "Oh, and don't forget the ice cream." Mokuba said. Seto rolled his eyes, "Fine you guys go and pick out what you want, and make sure you know the name of the item, I'll go ahead and pick out the cakes and cookies." "Okay, Seto" Mokuba chirped, then he and Joey turned and ran toward different aisles. Seto shook his head as he made his way over to the cakes and cookies, he studied each brand excessively trying to pick some out, that would fit Mokuba's taste, he stopped a few feet away, behind a couple of people who were trying to locate a certain type of cake.

"No, I don't see it." Yami said. "What's the name?" Marik said scanning each cake "It's more like the brand," Yami said "Grandpa doesn't care what type of cake it is as long as it came from the sweet's factory." "I don't think I see it." Marik muttered as he looked at each cake.

"Let me go ask someone," Yami said about to turn around

"Oh, wait,"Marik said, he reached behind some of the cakes and held out a cake "Is this it?"  
Yami grinned and said "Yeah!"

Marik smirked and said "Well, now that we have the cake and cookies, let's go get the chips, and then the ice cream."  
"Okay," Yami said as they both turned to the right and walked away.

Seto continued to look through each cake and decided that none of them was to his brother's liking, he turned and saw a bigger display of cakes that a couple were at, he walked over there when the couple turned and left. He looked carefully at each one and decided to get the triple deluxe chocolate cake, when his brother came running back from his aisle, "Well?" Seto asked "I got it," Mokuba said proudly, "And I already had it arranged to be shipped to the house."  
"And the mutt?" Seto asked

Mokuba shrugged, Seto sighed and was asking the chef to ship a certain number of cakes to his house, when Joey walked up.

"Well?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow at Joey.

Joey's eyes lit up for a second, before dimming down and saying "I forgot."  
Seto groaned "I told you to remember the name."

Joey cringed "I know, I know but I forgot as I was walking over here."  
"Why am I not surprised?" Seto said, grabbing Joey's collar and dragged him to the ice cream section.

"What do you think?" Yami asked Marik who was standing beside him, holding the door. "Cookies n' Cream, Cookie dough, or Rocky Roads Ice Cream?"  
"Mmmm" Marik hummed thoughtfully "Try and see if you can find the carton where it has all three in different sections."  
"They have that?" Yami asked, surprised

Marik nodded hesitantly "I think so, but it doesn't hurt to look."  
Yami nodded before ducking his head in and shifting through the cartons, when another couple came in the aisle.

"Okay mutt, which one is it?" Seto asked as he looked down the aisle.

"Umm." Joey looked around, he pointed to a door that was near some other people who were looking at ice cream, "I think that one."  
Seto stalked over there and opened the door, "Here, hold it open, mutt." Seto peered inside and said "Which one?"  
"Uh, some kind of ice cream with some chocolate in it," Joey said. (Okay people, here is where the situation is interesting, Marik is holding the door open for Yami, and is standing at Yami's right side, while Joey is standing on Kaiba's left side, got it? Okay)

Seto rolled his eyes and duck his head in to search for the ice cream with chocolate in it, while Yami pulled his head out and said to Marik "I can't find it."  
Marik looked up and down the selection quickly and pointed "Did you try there?" Yami turned to where Marik's finger was pointed and saw an unexplored region. "Let me try." Yami said ducking his head back in as Kaiba pulled his head out "Are you sure this is the right section, mutt?"

Joey nodded "I'm pretty sure, maybe it's all the way to the back, I mean I remember shifting through the ice cream."  
Seto shook his head and ducked his head in as Yami pulled his head out, holding onto a carton, "Got it." He said proudly, Marik smiled and said "Well that's everything, let's go back and give this stuff to your Grandpa and get ready for the party." Marik shut the door closed and they walked past the couple, as the person who was inside pulled his head out "Mutt, when you say the ice cream had chocolate in it, did you mean Cookies n' Cream?" Seto said, grinding his teeth fiercely to keep them from chattering. Joey's eyes lit up "Yeah!" then his eyes dimmed down, as Seto opened a different door and held up a Cookies n' Cream carton.

"You really are an idiot." Seto said as he stalked out of the aisle.

"Okay, thank you and have a nice day." The cashier said sweetly to Yami and Marik as they headed towards the door. When they stepped outside, they noticed that it had gotten darker with the sun setting, and the party was at eight. They stopped for a moment, as Yami was figuring out which direction they should take to get back to the bike.

Marik looked around at the whole buildings with an interested gaze, as his eyes rested to the people who stood near him.

"I said I was sorry." Joey said, as all three of them walked out of the store.

"Shut up mutt." Seto muttered, he had just gotten off the phone with his driver to come and pick them up. So now they were standing outside with nothing to do but wait.

Joey latched onto Seto's left arm and said "Please forgive me."  
Seto turned his head away in disgust, wanting to look at anything else but Joey's face, his gaze rested on the couple who were a few feet away from them. His breath stopped as his blue eyes, connected with beautiful lavender eyes.

When Marik turned and looked into the person's eyes, his first thought was, the ocean, that was how blue those eyes seemed to him. Marik blinked and drew his eyes away from the other's captivating gaze and looked fully at his face, his eyes narrowed dangerously, he recognized that face, he had seen that face rescued thousands of times from Odion's torture by Yami, and it was none other than Seto Kaiba himself, Marik's rival in love. Marik sneered at Seto before he was pulled away by Yami who was saying "I figured out we should go this way." Marik threw one more look of contempt at Seto before allowing himself to be dragged away by Yami.

Seto forgot how to breath for a moment, when he looked into the person's eyes, he looked at the person's facial features and liked what he saw, he kept staring at this person when he noticed the person right next to him, and he was just as exotic, probably even more, he was so caught up in staring at them both, that he didn't see the look of hatred that Marik sent him. "Big Brother?" Mokuba asked, waving a hand in front of Seto's face. Seto finally snapped out of it. "Yes, Mokuba?"  
"Do know that guy?" Mokuba asked

"No, unfortunately I can't say that I do, why?"  
"Because for some reason, that guy looked like he wanted to rip your balls off." Mokuba explained

Seto frowned, "No, I would definitely know if I have met him before" _"I would never forget a face like that! Or his friend's"_

Joey frowned not liking one bit that Seto was staring at other people. He decided to try and get Seto's attention. "So Seto," Joey said coyly "What are you wearing for the party?"  
"Clothes that fit me." Was the reply that he got.

"Grandpa, we're back!" Yami yelled as he and Marik stepped into the game shop.

Solomon came rushing out, grabbed the grocery bags, and scurried back into the family room. Yami and Marik sweatdropped.

"Come on" Yami said, taking Marik's hand "Let's go get ready."

They walked up the stairs and into the room that they were sharing. Yami took off his hat and started to comb it to make it right again, while Marik walked into the bathroom to put on his outfit, after Marik had put on the outfit, he fitted the jewelry that Yami got for him. The jewelry consisted of two silver single armbands that came on both of his biceps, and eight silver bands, four on either side of his arms, and they rested along his forearms. He had to admit the jewelry looked good, he had to look good if he wanted to have a chance against Kaiba for Yami, because even though he hated to admit it, that Seto guy really was good looking. He stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Yami had already changed into his outfit, which consisted of a black silky long sleeve shirt that hugged Yami's top portion everywhere, showing off his muscles. The shirt was tucked into black suede pants, that disappeared into mid-thigh suede boots, Yami's only accessory consisted of a suede collar that encased his throat. Marik stared at how good Yami looked, _"Screw the party, I want to screw him first." _

Yami looked at Marik up and down, and whistled appreciatively "Wow, Marik you actually came out, now people will try and take you from me when we go to the party." Marik raised an eyebrow before crossing the room and standing in front of Yami "I hardly doubt that Yami. Nobody will notice me when they first see you."

Yami smiled and pulled Marik into a sweet kiss before telling him "I would notice you."

Marik smiled and asked "Why?"  
Yami smiled and said "Because you noticed me, and liked me before my makeover."

Marik smirked and said, "Better believe, so what do you say, we head over to the party?" Yami grinned and "I would say, take me there oh beautiful one."  
Marik laughed and they walked out of the game shop and rode out towards Seto's mansion.

Upon arriving, they saw a very long line of people waiting to get inside, however they didn't have to wait in line. For when they took off their helmets, the people had turned to their direction, when they heard their ninja bike, and when they saw their faces, nearly everybody fainted at the sight of the beautiful boys, and those who were left standing were frozen in place, so if you touched them, they would fall to the floor as well. Marik smirked as he and Yami carefully walked over the people hand in hand, as they made their way up the stairs to the entrance. The security guard who was receiving the invitations, and checking off the names, was so flustered that he just took the invitation from Yami's hand that he didn't ask for his name, so he didn't check it off the checklist.

Marik whispered Yami "Are you ready for this?"

Yami whispered back "As ready as I'll ever be."

They stepped inside.

Dangerousgirl: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM THE EVIL AUTHORESS HEAR ME ROAR!!!

Marik: trying to say softly to Yami meow

Dangerousgirl: I heard that! Anyways YOU HAVE TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! OR I DELETE THE STORY!! HAHAHAHAHA

Marik: You won't do that!

Yami: Yeah, you care to much for the reviews to do that!

Dangerousgirl:…..Okay so maybe I won't but I won't update for a long time, if I don't get a lot of reviews.

Marik and Yami: Greedy

Dangerousgirl: If you want to get it on with each other and Seto, then I suggest you refrain from stating the obvious, or I hook you both up with identical versions of Tea.

Marik and Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	11. The Party and School

Chapter 11

Dangerousgirl: I'm Back! Thank you to all of the reviewers, I really appreciate it, **I HAVE 53! SO AS A REWARD PLEASE READ THE IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

There is just too many reviews so I'll say thank you to everybody! I just want to address some of the reviewers.

**Elektra: **I saw your pictures, and they are really good, I like the one with Yami wearing that leather skirt outfit, hugging Seto.

**Storm Dragon Girl: **Of course I can't resist the pictures, their soo cute! I loved those strips that you put in your album, that you got from the Japanese site, I was drooling at how Yami looked.

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION! SOME OF MY REVIEWERS BROUGHT UP SOME INTERESTING VIEWS, THAT I WAS GOING TO ADDRESS IN LATER CHAPTERS, BUT I THOUGHT WHAT THE HELL? IT'S ON THE TABLE NOW, PLEASE READ THIS, IF YOU WANT TO MAKE YOUR REVIEW COUNT!**

**Psyche, Shadows of Chaos61, and Mic1211 all three of you brought up the subject of the couples, I appreciate your reviews and your opinions immensely, so I will be making this statement now… when the story is getting closer to the end, I will decide on the pairings based on what my reviewers want, so now is probably a good time for people who has not voiced their opinions on what the couple should be, speak now or forever watch in tormented suffering, as the couple you didn't want is chosen. The couple will be based on the majority, so far when I reviewed the reviews that I have so far, it's Yami and Seto with 4 votes and Marik and Yami with 1, and I have 50 votes! So if you want your favorite couple, please review and give me your vote! Thank you for taking the time to read this, now on with the fic!**

Disclaimer: Don't own

The music was set at a nice medium level, so people could hear each other talking, _"Seto probably had it fixed that way," _Yami mused _"He hates not being able to think." _

Marik and Yami looked around the room thoroughly, the mansion was set up so that the food was set up against the wall on their left, and tables were set around there randomly so they can eat, and on the other wall, sat the DJ's booth where he was currently taking requests, and a bar that served the people drinks that looked alcoholic, but weren't. Everything in between was all dancing, they could hundreds of people dancing with each other, well some were, other were trying to dance but it just looked as if they were trying to have sex with their clothes on.

"Are you hungry?" Marik asked Yami, who was scanning the crowds, Yami looked at what they had at the refreshment table, and decided it was too similar to what he got Grandpa, so he declined with a "Nah, let's just get a drink and sit at the bar."

Marik nodded and together they walked over to the bar and sat down on some stools. The minute they sat down, dozens of girls came swooping in on them before they had a chance to order drinks, "Hello there, where have you guys been all my life?" "What are you doing later tonight?" "MARRY ME!" was some of the statements Marik and Yami got while they were ordering. Yami and Marik rolled their eyes, and tried to ignore the girls, when Yami heard a familiar high-pitched voice. "You must be new, and I can tell you now that I'm the hottest girl here."  
Yami turned his head sharply toward the source of the voice, he was right, it was Tea Gardner. He loathed the girl who acted like she was the prettiest girl around, she hanged around Joey and his friends all the time, so she pretty much picked on him all the time too.

Yami sneered at her and said, "I highly doubt that you're the prettiest, T-miss" He nearly blurted out her name, but caught himself in time.

Tea merely smiled at Yami and leaned in close to Yami's face, as if she was going to kiss him. "Oh, but I am." She whispered coming in closer.

Marik had seen enough, he grabbed her hair and yanked her away from Yami, and said "Who are you trying to kid? You slut, those clothes won't impress anyone, especially with the figure that you have?"  
Tea rubbed her head where Marik had yanked and glared at him, "What do you think you're doing? I have friends you know, and they can beat you up."  
Marik gave a short laugh, "I like to see them try, and on another note, I'd appreciate it if you ladies stayed away from me and MY BOYFRIEND." At this statement Marik pulled Yami towards him, and gave him a passionate kiss, which quickly turned into making out. Nearly all the girls, except Tea looked disappointed and walked off, while others looked ecstatic and started to take pictures, Tea just stood there, absolutely furious, "FINE! But you better watch out for my friends!" was the threat they got before she stomped off.

After awhile, Marik and Yami realized they were all alone, except for the clicking of cameras, when they pulled away, the girls moaned out in disappointment and left.

"Thanks," Yami whispered to Marik, "Anytime."

They sat in silence, sipping their drinks and scanning the crowd, for a certain somebody.

The certain somebody was seated at a table on the other side of the room, looking absolutely miserable. Here's why, he was currently seated with five other people who were shouting and jostling each other, therefore spilling a lot of food and drinks. Thankfully he had his little brother with him there to keep him sane. He looked around the room at nothing particular, and kept himself amused at how people were trying to dance. He himself knew how to dance, but he never found anybody, who could keep up with him, so he decided it was best to stay at a table, and it kept him from dancing with a certain mutt, who was currently standing on his chair yelling incoherent sentences, as if he was drunk. After about five minutes he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, wishing that the party would end soon, when he heard the volume to the music had risen increasingly high, his eyes flew open, and he was about to walk over to the DJ, when he noticed that the people, had formed a big circle around some people who were dancing, he pushed his way through, until he was in the front, to get a better look at them. What he saw mad his jaw drop.

"What do say we make this party more interesting?" Marik said turning to Yami, after a couple of minutes of silence.

Yami grinned "How so?"  
"Well, I'm bored and this party is filled with people who can't dance, so what do you say if I ask the DJ to play a certain song, and we show these people how to dance."  
Yami hesistated, "I don't know, I mean, yeah you taught me how to dance, but I haven't danced in front of a lot of people."  
Marik shook his head and said, "You'll be fine, and besides it might flush someone out from hiding, when he tries to find out what all the commotion is about."  
Yami thought about that, before he nodded his approval.

"Good" Marik said slipping off his stool, and heading over to the DJ. He quickly got the DJ's attention and requested a song, and also asked if the volume could be raised up high. The DJ gave him a thumbs up, before Marik walked back over to Yami, "He's playing it right now" Marik took Yami's hand and tugged to the center of the dance floor, during the short pause of silence that took place, while the DJ was changing CD's Yami whispered to Marik, "What did you request?"  
Marik grinned evilly at Yami before saying four words "Let's Get It On" Yami's eyes widened, before Marik grabbed him and the familiar fast beat song came on. Yami closed his eyes and remembered what Marik had taught him, while Odion was in the hospital, the song grew to be his and Marik's favorite.

_Day by Day_

_Night by Night_

_I Run Into you_

_If you only knew what I wanna do_

_When you walk away_

_I just have to say.._

_That Your body…_

_Takes me to another place_

_Let's get it on _

_Come a little closer _

_Let me whisper_

_Whisper in you ear_

_Let's get it on_

_Come a little harder_

_Let me touch you in those sexy places_

At the start of those lyrics, Yami and Marik immediately started to sway together to the beat, at certain points of the song, Marik would pull Yami closer to him and pretend to whisper in his ear, while Yami came in a little harder, they were dancing exactly to what the song was saying, making many people feel ashamed at their own dancing, so they stepped back and formed a large circle around the dancing partners.

Yami was too caught up in dancing that he didn't notice the person of his dreams, had appeared, but Marik noticed, his eyes narrowed as Seto was walking towards him. _"Hmmm, I don't want really want him dancing with us, but I don't want to make a scene, so I better let things happen as they come." _Marik thought with interest as Seto came up close behind Yami.

Seto could not believe his eyes, it was the couple that he saw in front of the grocery store, he noticed the guy with lavender eyes was looking at him, and saw that he was wearing the outfit that Joey wanted, he smirked not noticing Marik's look. He looked closely at the tri-colored hair beauty dancing with the other guy. He was captivated by how he looked, and couldn't help but get a closer look at him, so he walked up behind him and for a short pause, admired the view from their, that was when he noticed the guy with lavender eyes was looking at him expectantly. Seto took this as an invitation to join them, so he softly came behind the short guy and put his arms around him, and started to dance the same way they were dancing.

_When I close my eyes_

_And I dream of you_

_I can feel you _

_Feel your body close to mine_

_Don't wake me up cause it feels so good_

_I can see you _

_Doing things I wanna do_

_Let's get it on _

_Come a little closer _

_Let me whisper_

_Whisper in you ear_

_Let's get it on_

_Come a little harder_

_Let me touch you in those sexy places_

At the beginning of those words, Yami closed his eyes when he felt someone come up behind and start dancing with them, it was probably someone who looked really good, because Marik wasn't saying anything. At the ending of those lyrics, he opened his eyes and smiled at Marik, but Marik only gave him a soft smile, and indicated with his eyes to look behind him.

Perplexed, Yami turned to see who was dancing with them, and his crimson eyes connected cerulean eyes. His eyes widened a little before he covered his surprise, _"Oh, my God! THE Seto Kaiba is dancing with us, HE came to us! Okay, Okay, calm down Yami, calm down, play it cool, play it nice and cool, play hard to get, and punish him for going out with that mutt."_

Seto felt like he was in heaven, here he was dancing with the two most beautiful guys that he had ever seen. He never wanted to stop, when the guy he was dancing behind with turned his head, he saw his perfect face up close and personal, he felt pinned as those crimson eyes looked into his own, but for some reason, Seto felt as if he had seen those eyes before, but he couldn't think of where he could have. However, Seto snapped out of his thoughts, when the guy twisted around and was facing him, his partner just came up close behind him, and took up the same position Seto used to be. The guy smiled mysteriously at him and started to do the same thing he did with his partner at the next lyrics

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little harder_

_Let's get it on_

_Doing things I wanna do_

_You don't know what I would do_

_Just to hold you_

_I'll show you mine _

_If you show me yours_

_I wanna touch you_

_Let's get it on _

_Come a little closer _

_Let me whisper_

_Whisper in you ear_

_Let's get it on_

_Come a little harder_

_Let me touch you in those sexy places_

_Let's get it on_

At the ending of the song, Yami ended up with his face dangerously close to Seto, Seto looked surprise and was about to lean down and kiss Yami, but then Yami pulled away and looked up at Seto expectantly. His partner behind him did not look happy and had wrapped his arms around Yami in a territorial way.

Seto licked his lips and asked "What's your names?" When his question was drowned out by a new song, the DJ forgetting to turn down the volume, the crimson eyed one shook his head and lifted his hand to his ear, indicating that he couldn't hear Seto.

However, Seto decided to leave that question alone, when it was quieter, and managed to yell into the crimson eyed one's ear "Do you wanna dance?" the song unfortunately was a slow dance, so the crimson eyed one looked at his partner.

When Yami heard the question, he immediately looked back at Marik with the question in his eyes, he knew Marik was aware what Seto asked, because he could read lips, Marik looked a little sad, before he nodded his consent, and kissed Yami quickly on the cheek, and started to walk over to the tables, but not before giving Seto a look of huge resentment before he sat down.

Seto raised his eyebrow at the sudden show of hostility, he guessed he couldn't blame him, seeing as how he's dancing with his boyfriend, but then he remembered what Mokuba said, and realized the guy hated him when they first saw each other, and Seto didn't know why. Arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and looked down and smiled at his partner, he placed his hands on the other's trim waist, and started to dance to the music.

Marik looked on glumly at the dancing couple, as he propped his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't help but watch, as Yami looked the happiest he has ever been, since he's been with him. He decided to try not to stare, so he got up and started to walk towards the table with the food. He stopped however as he watched a little kid had latched himself to a guy with curly blond hair that made him look like a poodle. He couldn't help but hear them, and over this loud music he could tell that they screaming. "WAIT STOP! DON'T INTERRUPT THEM?" the little kid was screaming. "DON'T INTERRUPT?! THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND THERE AND THAT SLUT IS DANCING WITH HIM!" the blonds said dragging himself toward the dance floor. Marik's eyes narrowed dangerously at that comment, and started to walk over to where the guy was still trying to get to the dance floor, _"NOBODY INSULTS YAMI AND LIVES!" _

As he walked over there, the guy screamed at the little kid "DAMMIT! LET GO OF ME MOKUBA! I'M GONNA GO KICK THAT GUY'S ASS!"  
"NO! I'VE NEVER SEEN SETO THIS HAPPY, AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RUIN IT JOEY!" the kid screamed back.

Marik paused for a moment, realizing that this was the Joey, who used to beat up Yami, _"Oh, this is gonna be good." _He thought as he came up with ways to torture Joey, for what he put Yami through, and he certainly did not want Joey to interrupt Yami. He stepped in front of Joey, blocking his path.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Joey yelled at Marik, the little kid looked up from his position, and saw the same guy at the clothing store and the grocery store, he also noticed the outfit Marik was wearing, and realized it was the same one Joey couldn't fit in. Mokuba noticed the hand gesture from Marik, indicating to let go and step away, because it wasn't going to be pretty. He stood up and stepped off to Joey's left side, wondering what the guy will do.

After he gestured for the kid to back off, Marik looked back at the dog and shook his head. The mutt screamed "GET OUT OF THE WAY, OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FIRST!"  
Again, Marik shook his head, and prepared himself when the mutt said "FINE! IT'S YOUR FUNERAL!"

Mokuba cringed as Joey pulled back his fist and swung toward the guy, he closed his eyes, and opened them quickly, to see the guy had disappeared. He thought just for a second that Joey had punched the guy to the other side of the room, but he noticed that Joey looked just as bewildered as he did.

"_Where did he go?" _Joey thought as he looked at the empty air in front of him. Then he felt a tap behind him, he turned around hesitantly, and saw the same guy behind him cracking his knuckles, before pulling back and saying to Joey "Lights out!" After that Joey felt excruciating pain before he slipped into darkness.

Marik felt a lot better as he looked down on the dog, _"Well, he was good for relieving my frustration." _He turned and saw the little kid was looking at him in awe. "Wow, you sure took him down!" the kid said "My name is Mokuba, what's yours?" Marik smiled at him and said "Marik."

"Nice to meet you," Mokuba said "Even though I'm glad you punched Joey out, I'm surprised that you did, because you don't know him."  
"Well, he was threatening, to harm my friend, and I couldn't let him do that." Marik explained gesturing toward where Seto and Yami were dancing. Mokuba looked behind Marik and asked "Don't you mean your boyfriend?"  
Marik smiled sadly, staring at the dancing couple for a second before saying "I honestly don't know."  
Mokuba blinked in surprise, and was about to ask Marik what he meant, and what his friend's name was when Marik asked, "Say, do you know where I can find the stairs to go up to the roof?"

"Sure," Mokuba said puzzled at the request, "Why?"  
"Oh, I just want to do a little something with the dog here," Marik said, grinning evilly, and at Mokuba's scared look quickly said "Just a little joke, nothing serious." Mokuba looked relieved and pointed to the stairs "Just take the elevator to the top."  
Marik said "Thanks, but could I take the stairs instead?"  
Mokuba frowned and said "Sure but it'll take you longer."  
"That's okay," Marik replied, grabbing one of Joey's legs and started to drag him over to the stairs, "I just want to make him suffer a little more." THUNK THUNK… went Joey's head as Marik dragged him up the stairs.

Mokuba sweatdropped, then shrugged and looked back at his big brother who was still dancing with the other guy.

Seto knew that he must have died and gone to heaven, because there was no way the guy he was dancing with was from earth, he looked absolutely perfect, but he was completely frustrated that he still didn't know his partner's name, or his friend's name, the music was still too loud, for him to ask, but he was content just dancing with him for a while longer.

Yami smiled evilly knowing that Seto wanted to know his name but couldn't ask because Yami would fake that he couldn't hear him. After many months of having Odion yell at him, he had developed a good sense of hearing, because Marik would mutter comforting words to him while Odion was yelling. Speaking of Marik, it looked as if he was making friends, he could see Marik shaking his head at someone. Yami couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, he quickly turned his head away, he knew he shouldn't feel jealous, especially since he was dancing with Seto. He closed his eyes and continued to dance.

After a couple of songs, Seto finally got the DJ's attention, and motioned for him to turn down the music, the DJ looked panicked and quickly turned the music down really low, a lot of people cried out their disappointment, but the DJ ignored them and looked at Seto for approval, Seto nodded his head, before turning back and asking his partner, "What's your name?"

His partner opened his eyes, he turned up to look at Seto and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?" before slipping out of Seto's grasp and disappeared inside the crowd. Seto stood there for a couple of seconds in shock _"THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!" _Seto turned around and looked in the direction that the guy had disappeared. He pushed his way through the crowd in search of the crimson-eyed one.

Yami hurried through the crowd, in search of Marik, he left Marik alone too long and didn't want Marik to get mad at him, for neglecting him.

"If you're looking for your friend he went to the roof," came a voice behind him, he turned and saw the little kid he talked with at the salon and clothing store, _"SERIOUSLY, IS HE STALKING ME?!" _"Uh, thanks" Yami muttered before hurrying toward the elevator.

"Hey, wait!" Mokuba called out to the retreating figure "What's your name?"

"Mokuba!" Mokuba turned and saw Seto running toward him with a frantic look on his face, "Have seen that I guy I was dancing with?"

"Yeah, he went up to the roof, to find his friend." Mokuba said pointing toward the elevators. Seto cursed then ran to the elevator, and pushed the button, realizing that the elevator was on it's way up, so he decided to take the stairs.

"Marik?" Yami called out, looking around on top of the rooftop, he saw Marik leaning over the ledge at the front of the mansion. "There you are!" he called out walking toward Marik, Marik jumped up in surprise looking back at Yami. "What were you doing?" Yami asked as Marik put something behind his back.

"N-nothing." Marik stammered looking at Yami a little guiltily, thinking _"I can't let him see the marker!"_

Yami raised an eyebrow and was about to question Marik, when Marik interrupted and asked "So, did you enjoy dancing with Kaiba?" Yami blushed in shame and decided against questioning Marik's actions.

"I had fun," Yami said, then grinning evilly "When he asked for my name, I just said Wouldn't you like to know? Before I left him there on the dance floor."  
Marik looked surprise for a second before giving out a genuine laugh, "You actually said that? And left him?"  
Yami looked proud, "Yes, just a little torture for going out with that mutt."

Marik smiled and asked "So are you going to tease for awhile longer?"  
"Of course," Yami answered "He'll find out my name at school."

"Do you want to leave?" Marik asked

"Sure, leave Seto something to pine for." Yami said taking Marik's, they entered the elevator and left.

WHAM! Seto banged the door open and quickly scanned the rooftop, after seeing nobody on top, he turned to go back to the party, when he heard the loud roaring noise that came from a motorcycle. He ran toward the front of the mansion, in time to see the mysterious dancers, racing out of the driveway. Seto clenched his hands into fists and thought _"HAHAHAHA if that's the way you two want to play then fine! I'll find you two! If it's the last THING I DO!" _Seto started laughing his signature laugh before walking away, not noticing the unconscious figure hanging upside down from the front of his mansion, naked except for his boxers, his body covered in permanent marker, with insults on his chest and face, reading mutt, flea-bag, dog, and other variety of insults.

**Few days after the party…**

Mokuba shook his head as he watched his brother pace the floor back and forth, yelling into his phone "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEM! IT'S BEEN FIVE DAYS ALREADY, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME NO ON HAS FOUND THEM YET?!"

"_Big brother, has almost been driven mad, trying to find those guys, should I tell him that I know one of their names?" _Mokuba looked at Seto pacing, "Can I get my ears pierced Seto?" "Yeah, sure Mokuba," Seto muttered as he punched in another number on his cell phone. _"NAH!" _Mokuba thought as he ran out of the room.

Yami and Marik laughed as they watched Seto's men scouting the streets, nearly 24/7 in search of them. "At least it'll only be another two days, that we have to hide out before school is out." Yami commented as they watch the men chase after two innocent bystanders.

"Yeah," Marik replied as, the guards roughed up the bystanders, trying to make them confess that they knew the people that they were searching for. "Is it just me? Or does it look like Seto is looking for two people?"  
Yami said "It looks like it, seems you left more of an impression on Seto than you thought." He grinned at Marik, Marik looked away blushing, "Shut up" he muttered.

**Morning of school…**

"Uhhhh," Seto got up, looking at his alarm clock, he barely got any sleep for about a week now, since he hasn't found the mysterious guys whereabouts. He seriously considered skipping school and continue his search, but he didn't want to ruin was perfect attendance, so he dragged himself out of bed and got ready for school.

He entered the breakfast room and muttered a good morning to Mokuba, while he put on his trademark white trench coat. (They do not wear uniforms) "Good morning!" Mokuba said happily. Seto glanced at Mokuba for a second and thought something was different about Mokuba, but he couldn't tell what.

"Are you ready to go, Mokuba?" Seto asked as he quickly sipped some coffee.

"Sure!" Mokuba said running out of the room and out to the limo.

After Seto dropped off Mokuba at school, his thoughts quickly turned to the two mysterious beauties. He couldn't believe that no one has seen them, you do not forget those kind of faces, especially those kind of faces.

He was too busy thinking about where they might be that he didn't notice when the driver stopped at a crosswalk, and two figures passed the limo.

Seto continued to think until his driver said "Sir? We're here."  
"Oh, right" Seto said getting out of the limo.

He entered his classroom and sat at his desk, looking out the window.

"Hey, Seto" came a voice, Seto rolled his eyes, and looked at the mutt, he sneered "Well, well I really must thank the person who wrote the truth all over your body and in permanent marker too"  
Joey scowled, "Shut up, I'm telling you this guy used dirty tricks, and got his friends to help him."  
Seto snickered "Yeah right, I should have told security to leave you hanging there."

"Hey guys!" Tea popped up beside them with the rest of Joey's friends "I heard that we're getting two new kids today."  
Joey grinned "I hope their geeks, because I haven't seen Yami in so long, and I didn't see him at the party either."  
Seto frowned at this, suddenly remembering Yami, for some reason he tried to make a connection between Yami and the mysterious crimson eyed one, but couldn't find any connection. He shook his head, dismissing that thought.

"Class, please settle down" the teacher said as she walked into the room "I have an announcement to make, we have two new students joining us now and they came very recently from Egypt…"

As the teacher was explaining all of this to them, Seto just turned and looked out the window.

"Please make them feel welcome." The teacher said, "Come on in you two."

The door opened and the students all gasped, Joey looked and paled as he recognized one of them, and Seto turned and saw the two objects of his desire, standing in the front of the room.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" the teacher said, in awe

"_Finally! THE MOMENT OF TRUTH!" _Seto thought as he leaned forward eagerly, not wanting to miss the names.

The lavender eyed one answered first, "My name is Marik Ishtar."  
"And your name?" the teacher indicated to the other one.

The crimson eyed one had his head bowed, with his eyes closed, before he lifted his head and opened his eyes to look directly where Seto was sitting.

"My name is… Yami Motou."

**Dangerousgirl: OKAY! That's it! I'm not typing anymore for this chapter until I get more reviews!**

**Seto: You are the embodiment of evil, you know that?!"**

**Dangerousgirl: I know **

**Seto: Whatever. Review and remember to vote!So I can be with Yami or Marik, or both, depending on how you vote, in your reviews.**


	12. Temptation

Chapter 12

Dangerousgirl: I am the happiest authoress ever, I HAVE 109 REVIEWS! Thank you everybody, but there was so many that reviewed that I can't address you all, just some who had some questions…

**Oril-gals48-: **Thank you for all of your reviews, and because you have stated in nearly all of your reviews, you unintentionally put a big leap forward in the votes for YamiXSeto, I have put the explanation further down in the chapter.

**SummonerofSpirits13619: **Thanks for that song, I want to listen to it now. And thanks for getting after me about updating this story.

**Mic 1211: **Seto and Joey are still together….. but not for long! HEE HEE

**Storm Dragon Girl:** If it means getting more SXYY? HELL YEAH!

**Cookie Dough: **It is NOT what you thought. Here's why: In Chapters 1,7, and 9 when it was Seto's POV he acknowledges that he has always noticed Yami before Yami ever comes back from Egypt. Now did Seto like Yami before he changed? NOT TELLING**:P **until a later chapter of course

Dangerousgirl: Please don't hesitate to ask me questions, if you don't understand something, I think that's it OH! WAIT I FORGOT! **THE VOTING SO FAR!**

**IN THE LEAD RIGHT NOW IS…**

**SETO AND YAMI! WITH 16 VOTES FOLLOWED BY**

**SETOxYAMIxMARIK WITH 10 VOTES AND **

**YAMIxMARIK WITH 5 VOTES!**

**REMEMBER YOU HAVE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! IT DOES NOT MATTER TO ME IF YOU GO TO EACH ONE OF MY CHAPTERS AND PUT YOUR VOTE IN TWELVE TIMES! I WILL STILL COUNT EACH ONE! THIS JUST LETS ME KNOW WHO TRULY TRULY WANTS TO SEE THEIR PAIRINGS IN THE STORY! BECAUSE IF NOT, WHOEVER IS LEFT OUT IN THE COLD, (MOST LIKELY MARIK) WILL HAVE A VERY, VERY GUT-WRENCHING FAREWELL, I WILL NOT BE PUTTING HIM UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE, I KNOW THAT'S CRUEL, BUT FOR SOME REASON I WRITE A LOT BETTER WHEN I'M MAKING SOMEONE SUFFER, EVEN IF IT'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER. I SORRY IF ANY BODY IS DISPLEASED WITH MY DECISION, BUT I NEED TO DO THAT IN ORDER TO MAKE IT WORK. SO PLEASE VOTE, I WILL COUNT EACH REVIEW.**

Marik: WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! You're so MEAN! Why would you do this to ME?! I'M YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER!

Dangerousgirl: It is the will of the reviewers. Don't blame me, I'll make a gut-wrenching farewell to whoever is left out.

Marik continues crying until Yami and Seto comes in.

Yami: Marik, if you want you can come join Seto and me into the bedroom.

Marik immediately stops crying: Really?! Let's go!! (drags Seto and Yami into the bedroom and slams the door)

Dangerousgirl (sweatdrop): HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'RE MESSING UP THE POINT OF THE VOTING! GET OUT OF THERE!

Moans and groaning can be heard from the bedroom.

Dangerousgirl: I can't stop them, they're like rabbits in heat, anyways on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own

"My name is…Yami Motou." Yami announced his name out smirking as he watched Seto's reaction to his name. He was not disappointed, Seto had a dumbfounded look on his face that made him want to take a picture, and show it off to everybody that he, Yami Motou, had made Seto Kaiba look like this.

Seto Kaiba could not believe his ears, he couldn't believe that, that was Yami, the same Yami who was picked on so long ago, the same Yami that had acne, glasses, oily hair, the one he saved occasionally saved from the mutt's beatings. Sure he had wondered where Yami had gone, but he never thought that Yami would have transformed and come back, wait. Exactly, why did he come back? Seto hoped it wasn't for revenge against Joey, because Joey, had gotten a lot stronger the last five months, because he constantly used Seto's weight room and punching bag whenever he visited, and that was nearly every day. Seto hoped Marik can fight a little. (AN: He does not know who it was that knocked out Joey)

Marik also smirked, having also seen Seto's face, but also the faces of Yami's old class. Especially the mutt, who for some reason, looked not only shocked stupid, but he seemed kind of happy. Marik's smirked disappeared as he tried to discern, why Joey looked like that when the teacher pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Well, Marik and Yami if you can go sit in those desks in the back of the room, behind Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler, then I can begin this class." The teacher continued, pointing to the vacant seats.

Marik and Yami shared a look before they walked to the back of the class. As they got closer to the seats, Joey smirked and stuck his foot out, just as Yami walked by, now Yami being the nice guy that he is, will merely just step over Joey's foot, right? Wrong. Joey let out a bloodcurdling scream as Yami brought his boot down on Joey's foot with all his might.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Yami said, putting on a fake sorrowful voice "I didn't see your foot there"

"I'll bet," Joey snarled through gritted teeth, he couldn't do anything while the teacher was there, so he just settled for whispering to Yami "Just wait till gym, we have a lot of catching up to do."

Yami smirked "I look forward to it."

Later…

"Yami, Marik could you two please stay for a couple of minutes after class?" the teacher called out to them, a few minutes before class got out. "I just need to talk to you about catching up." Then the bell rang and everybody got up and headed out of the classroom.

"Man, I can't believe that bastard stomped on my foot like that." Joey grumbled to Seto as he limped his way to the locker rooms.

"Your fault mutt." Seto said distractedly, having spent the entire class period, trying hard not to turn around and screw the two new hot guys…hard.

"Yea, well I'll get my revenge on him at gym" Joey said

"You will not beat him up." Seto said, snapping to attention at Joey's words.

Joey snorted "Why do that, when I can humiliate him? We do have that obstacle course remember? I'll use that."

Seto raised an eyebrow _"Since when does Joey humiliate people? Usually he just beats up people."  
_

What Seto didn't know was that Joey was worried about Marik, and what he would do if he tried to pick on Yami. _"If there was any person to fear, it's that Marik, that is one guy I don't want to piss off again. Damn, and I thought Seto was bad."_

They got changed and went out to the field to stretch and wait for the coach. A few minutes later, Yami and Marik came walking out. As they sat in the grass to stretch, Seto had a very difficult time, trying hard not to stare at their legs. Their legs were leanly muscled and moved each time they stretched.

"All right ladies!" the coach bellowed out as he walked up to the class, "Today, we are doing the obstacle course, and to make it easier on you. Instead of competing against the whole class I'm dividing you guys into pairs, so you only compete against each other, I had to change a couple of pairs because of the two new students, so here we go." The pairings went like this:

"First up, Tristan Taylor is with Bakura Ryou."  
"Next, Duke Devlin, with Rex Raptor"

The list went on until finally, "Yami Motou is with…Joey Wheeler." Seto was disappointed that he was not paired with Yami, don't get him wrong, he would like to be with Marik also, it's just that whenever Yami looked at him, his expression didn't give the impression that he wanted to rip off Seto's balls and feed them to him, whereas Marik always had that expression reserved especially for Seto.

"Blah, blah, blah" The coach went on till finally "Seto Kaiba with Marik Ishtar"…_"Damn"_

"All right people, you'll go by the order I called your names." The coach announced "Ready? And GO!"

Tristan and Bakura went first, at first it seemed that Tristan would win, until the sweet face that belonged to Bakura, seemed to change, his hair got spikier, and his face supported a psychotic look, he quickly pulled ahead of Tristan and won. The groups went on and on until finally Yami and Joey's turn came. Yami quickly viewed the obstacle course, _"Hmm, it's too easy, wait…scratch that, I need one arm and leg broken, as well as being blindfolded, for me to even start thinking that this course is a challenge."_

"Tell you what mongrel." Yami muttered as he and Joey crouched on the starting line "When I finish each course, I'll wait for you to finish, before I go on the next one."

"That's funny," Joey said "I was just going to say the same thing to you."

Yami rolled his eyes "Original, much?"

"Ready? Get set, GO!" The coach shouted.

Marik smirked as he watched Yami finish each obstacle course, and wait for the mutt to catch up. There is no way the mutt could ever beat Yami, when he was in training with Marik, while Odion was in the hospital, Marik had used up all the weights that they had, to increase Yami's strength, so after that was done, he wanted to work on Yami's speed, and with Yami donning the weights he could be faster, so he had set the dogs on him like Odion did to motivate him. Now, in this obstacle course, it doesn't have a single dangerous obstacle, throw in the fact that Yami was no longer donning those weights or being chased by dogs, and you have someone who has no equal when it comes to the obstacle course… unless you count Marik of course. Finally at the ending of the obstacle course, the guys had to run a mile around the track. When the two of them ran up to the track, Yami stopped and started to stretch while Joey sprinted ahead, "What are you doing Motou?!" The coach yelled as Yami continued to stretch.

"I need to stretch first." Yami answered calmly and he got on the ground to continue his stretching.

"You're going to lose!" The coach yelled

Yami smirked, _"I don't think so."_

Finally, Yami finished his stretches after Joey finished one lap, "HaHa! Loser!" Joey yelled as he ran past Yami.

Yami merely smiled before he took off like a shot, and immediately passed Joey "What?" Joey gasped out, momentarily stopping in his tracks. Seto hardened his eyes, as he watched in increased concentration at the blur that was going around the track. _"This cannot be Yami. It was hard enough to believe that incredible transformation, but this is not possible that he's turned into the teenage version of the flash. It cannot be the Yami that I know, the Yami that I knew was finishing up his second lap around the track, while everybody else is finished. Who is this guy?"_

Marik watched in amusement, at Seto's confusion about what was happening _"This is why I love my job." _He barely turned back in time to see Yami finish the mile and the coach gaping in awe at him. "Tha…that was inc…incredible." The coach managed to stammer out. Yami smiled before turning back and yelling at Joey "Hey mutt, you lost! Why don't you stop running? You haven't even finished your second lap!"

"You bastard!" Joey yelled, forgetting everything and started running toward Yami "Here's one thing I don't lose at!" he balled up his fist and hurled it at Yami, Yami simply moved to his left, and grabbed Joey's wrist with his right hand, and with his left hand, grabbed Joey's arm at the elbow, he kicked Joey's knees in, forcing him to fall to his knees, still keeping a tight hold on Joey's arm, he twisted it painfully to the back, "If you struggle," Yami warned "I will break your arm at the elbow, and you may never be able to fully use your arm again." Joey glared hatefully at Yami before muttering "Bastard."

"Okay, that's enough!" The coach shouted "Since you were defending yourself Motou, you won't get in trouble, however you are in trouble Wheeler, attacking a classmate, go to the locker room and cool off, after that I will report to the principal."

Yami released Joey slowly, and backed away a few steps, Joey got up holding onto the arm that Yami threatened to break. He gave one more glare at Yami before walking off to the locker room.

"Okay, let's continue" the coach continued. The pairs continued the obstacle course. Seto looked on in amazement at Yami, as Yami went back to Marik, _"Okay, now I know that this is not Yami, Yami would never be able to fight back like that, nor would he threaten to break someone's arm, not that I care about the mutt, but Yami has always been docile. Maybe this guy just has the same name as Yami." _Seto was so caught up in his thoughts that at first he didn't hear the coach's announcement that he and Marik were up. "SETO!" The coach yelled, Seto jumped "Y-yes?"

"You're up!" the coach said, pointing over to where Marik was waiting.

Seto blushed "Yes, sir" He quickly walked over to the starting line. He quickly put on his ice man routine. "Don't hold a grudge if I beat you, Ishtar" He said smirking.

Marik turned to him with his violet eyes, Seto tried hard not to get hypnotized by those exotic eyes, his eyes widened when Marik stepped in very close to him, "Who do you think it was that trained Yami?" his breath tickling Seto's ear

Seto's eyes opened wide, "What?"

"Ready? Get set, GO!"

They both took off like bullets, finishing each course quickly, Yami looked on with amusement as he noticed that Marik was holding back on Seto, so it seemed that Marik was going to wait until the mile, before he beat Seto. Meanwhile Seto was in desperation, he knew that Marik was holding back, making it seem that they were equal, because if what he said was true, that he did train Yami, then Marik could kick his sorry ass seven ways till Sunday. Finally, at the track Marik turned around and ran backward before waving Seto goodbye, Marik then turned back around and took off. _"Dammit" _Seto thought _"If only there was something that could motivate me, something like…what is that noise?" _Seto turned around to find himself being chased by what looked like man-eating pit bulls. "Oh, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Seto yelled as he turned back to run, Marik looked back in surprise when he heard the yell, he looked on in shock when he saw Seto running up to him in full speed, then he saw the pit bulls that were behind Seto. His eyes widened when he realized that Seto had caught up to him because of the adrenaline rush the dogs had caused. Marik started to run his full hardest with Seto right behind him.

Marik thought _"Dammit, I don't know who the dogs belong to, but right now Seto is running on adrenaline, and if there was one that I could never completely beat it's adrenaline. Now at the speed that we're running, I can last for hours, but for Seto since he probably isn't used to this speed will probably wear down soon, but the problem is will he wear down before the race is over?" _

Marik's question was soon answered, when he and Seto were drawing near to the finish line. _"I'm so tired" _Seto thought, the adrenaline rush having left him for awhile, Seto faltered a step, which gave Marik the lead, as he past Seto, Seto finally collapsed…on top of Marik. Marik yelped at the sudden weight on his back, had he be prepared and not running he could have held up Seto easily, but since neither conditioned favored him, he ended up toppling on the ground.

The entire class ran to the fallen pair, and formed a circle around them, with the dogs forgotten. Marik groaned, he twisted his body so that he was facing upward, as soon as he became aware of his and Seto's position, he blushed a deep red. Seto was lying directly on top of Marik, with his legs on either side of Marik's and his head was lying on the right side of Marik's cheek, (AN: HIS CHEEK FACE!) Seto groaned, as he lifted his head up, he stopped short when he realized that he was a few inches away from Marik's face, there he could see his reflection in Marik's exotic eyes, Seto just wanted to hold that eye contact for as long as possible, but he realized that, that was impossible when Marik's lips captured his full attention, Seto took a deep breath and started to lower his head toward Marik, knowing full well that it may cost him his balls, but right at that moment, he didn't care.

"Good job, you two!" the coach's voice interrupted Seto's plan to steal a kiss away from Marik, "I thought for sure that Marik was going to kick your ass, but you surprised us, but Marik still won, seeing as he had passed the finish line first when you toppled on top of him."

The coach's voice snapped Marik out of his daze, he glared at Seto while at the same time thought _"Was he about to kiss me?"_

"Get off of me" Marik grumbled, as he pushed Seto off of him, he quickly got on his feet and stomped to where Yami was waiting.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked as Marik came up. "Nothing, just upset that Seto interrupted my fun." Marik lied

"Well, it wasn't really his fault" Yami said "Someone set those dogs on him."

"Yeah, but who? The only person who sets dogs on other people, is my brother, and he's in Egypt." Marik muttered

Yami spread his hands out and shrugged "I don't know."

"I'm gonna go change right now, give coach an excuse, will ya?" Marik said as he started off toward the locker rooms.

"No problem" Yami answered as he watched Marik disappear

"Yami." Yami turned to the voice "Yes, Seto?" he answered

"Is Marik mad at me?" Seto asked

"No, he was just wondering who set the dogs loose." Yami answered

Seto nodded, as he gazed into Yami's eyes with a new intensity. "What?" Yami asked.

"I just can't believe that you're Yami." Seto answered easily "I mean, you have attitude, killer body and equally killer looks, and moves that can actually kill someone."

Yami smiled, "I think you hit your head when you fell down, why don't you go to the nurse's office?"

"I landed on Marik, when I fell, but I did get dirty when he pushed me off, so I'm going to get a head start, and take a shower, so could you give coach an excuse?"

Yami nodded, as he watched Seto walk toward the locker rooms _"Should I tell him that Marik's there?...NAH!"_

Seto sighed as he walked into the locker room, he was glad that he could give Yami that last minute excuse about why he was staring at him, as soon as he had looked into Yami's eyes, he forgot that he was having a conversation with him until Yami had asked 'what'. He shook his head, confused at the emotions that Yami and Marik had over him, if he didn't get his act together soon, he was going to screw them both, before he even has a real conversation with them.

Seto grabbed a random towel from the pile and wrapped it around his waist as he headed toward the showers, as he got closer, he could distinctly hear a shower already running, he frowned, he thought that he was the only one who came inside. He stepped from behind a locker, and for a minute he forgot to breathe. There in the hot steam stood Marik, with the shower turned on full blast. Seto watched as Marik ran a bar of soap all over his body, the soapy material making him look extra sleek and lean. Unfortunately for Seto, Marik had his back toward him, so Seto couldn't see the whole package, but Seto at the moment didn't care as he kept his gaze on Marik's face, as Marik placed both hands against the tile wall in front of him, and let the water run down his back, Seto's breath hitched as Marik lifted his head up to the shower and closed his eyes, to feel the water on his face. Seto couldn't take it any longer, he started walking slowly toward Marik, being careful not to make a sound, as he got closer to him.

What Seto didn't know was that Marik was fully aware that someone was there, who it was, he didn't know. He felt a need to be more modest than to turn and see who it was, whoever it was, he hoped would go away soon, but that was not so when he could feel that the other person was coming toward him, he knew it wasn't Yami, because Yami would have said something, and seeing as he was new to the school, he didn't know who it could be. He gasped slightly at the sudden temperature decrease at his waist, cool hands had snaked their way around Marik's waist, Marik looked quickly to see if he could recognize the arms, but when he couldn't he finally turned his head to see Seto Kaiba standing behind him. Marik's eyes widened as Seto swooped down to capture his lips in a hot passionate lock.

Seto had quickly realized that Marik did know that someone was there, because Marik wasn't startled, but it also became obvious that Marik didn't know who it was, because of the look of surprise on his face, when Marik finally turned to him. The minute the violet eyes connected to his blue eyes, his resolve finally broke and before he knew it, he was in a lip lock with Marik, at first Marik did nothing at the first contact of the kiss, but when Seto's tongue slid across Marik's bottom lip, Marik finally opened his mouth and started to respond to the kiss, the battle for domination soon ended when Marik took control by pushing Seto to a wall, their lips never breaking contact. Seto sighed with ecstasy as he continued the fiery kissing. The sigh was what brought Marik back to reality, his eyes opened wide when it finally registered that he was in a shower room, naked and in a passionate lip locking with Seto Kaiba. The one that Yami was in love with, and his rival for Yami's heart. He angrily broke off the kiss, wiped his mouth and with an angry "No." he stormed off, leaving Seto very confused, but also with a big problem…or should he say hard?

Dangerousgirl: HEE HEE HEE Aren't I evil?

Seto: What the hell? I was going to get it on with Marik.

Dangerousgirl: You're not suppose to because Marik is with Yami, remember?

Seto: That's not what they said last night.

Dangerousgirl:…Okaaaaaay, too much information, by the way that was my first attempt to actually have a lemon or fluffiness, or whatever you call it, please tell me if it was good or bad.

Seto: Please review if you want the next chapter, and also your vote will be counted for each review that you put in stating what couple you want for this story. NOT HOW MANY TIMES YOU PUT IT IN ONE REVIEW!


	13. Confession

Chapter 13 Confession

Dangerousgirl: I'm BACK! With a brand new chapter of Notice Me! Yea yea I know, it's about time. I had exams to study for, and I'll be damned if I fail those exams! Yeah, so anyways, I just have to say to some of my reviewers…I LOVE YOU GUYS! I have 148 reviews! But I thought this was really funny, when a few of my reviewers, actually went to each and every one of my chapters, and put SETOXYAMIXMARIK, that put a really big leap in the voting! Here are the new results now!

In the lead is **SetoXYamiXMarik with 30 votes **courtesy of **Llonella, Solaris**, and **Alia D**

Next is **SetoXYami with 20 votes**

Then its **YamiXMarik with 5 votes**

Well, I just want to thank everybody for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own

"Hey Marik," Yami said as he took his desk next to a brooding Marik, "Are you okay?"

"_HELL NO I'M NOT OKAY! I was in the shower with the love of your life, who made a move on me, and for unknown reasons, I responded, but just for a minute! By the way, is that okay?" _ Marik thought, as he answered Yami with a "Yea, I'm fine." He paused for a second then started "Yami, I…" his voice trailed off when he spied Seto Kaiba walking into the room.

"What?" Yami asked, just as Seto took his seat. Marik just shook his head and said "Never mind, it's nothing."

During the entire class, there were two minds in turmoil. One was a rich heartthrob and the other was one of the class's newest heartthrob.

"_What do I tell Yami?" _Marik thought frantically _"If _ _I tell him what happened he'll probably hate me forever, but if I don't tell him, Kaiba might tell him, and twist the facts around and say I came onto him, and Yami will definitely hate me forever!"  
_

"_Man! Why did I do that!" _Seto screamed in his head _"As far as I can see, Marik is Yami's boyfriend, and I came onto him! I mean not that I didn't enjoy it, but it would have been nice if Yami was there…AAAAHH! What am I saying? A threesome? Well…NO! I have to think, if I tell Yami that I came onto his boyfriend, even though his boyfriend did respond, Yami will probably hate me forever. If I don't tell Yami, Marik might tell Yami, and twist the facts around, that I practically raped him, and he resisted the whole time. Yami would definitely hate me forever! What am I gonna do!"_

Yami sat behind Seto, and besides Marik the whole time they were in conflict with their feelings.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Yami laughed hysterically _"Look at those two! I can tell that they are trying to decide whether or not to tell me about their little shower scene. If Marik only knew that it was me who set the pit bulls on Seto, he never would have gone to the showers. I had asked Odion if I could borrow some of the pit bulls saying it was for Joey, but really it was for getting Seto and Marik to fall for each other, well Seto isn't a problem, it's Marik. That much was clear when I was spying on them in the shower. I was about to join them when Marik pulled away, DAMN! I thought he would give in, because there is no way, I can choose between the two of them. So all I can do is get Marik to fall for Seto as well, by any means possible! But for now how should I react when they tell me what happened? Shocked? Angry? Outraged? Happy? Hmmm…"_

Near the ending of class Seto and Marik both came to a conclusion.

"_I have to tell Yami before Seto does!"  
"I have to tell Yami before Marik does!"_

As soon as the bell rang, Marik and Seto both jumped out of their seats at the same time and turned to Yami, saying in unison "Yami I have to talk to you!" Yami sweatdropped when Seto and Marik glared daggers at each other.

"Back off Kaiba, I asked first."

"What are you talking about Ishtar? I asked first."

"Piss off Kaiba."

"Go back to your own species, Ishtar I have business with Yami."

"After me, rich boy"

"No, me blondie"

"Me, tightwad jackass"

"Me, asshole"

"Bastard"

"…Mutt"

"WHY YOU…" Marik furiously said as he launched himself at Seto. Taken by surprised Seto backed into a desk and fell on it with Marik on top of him, straddling his waist and pinning his arms down. "Don't you ever insult me like your BOYFRIEND." Marik hissed as he glared down at Seto " We are not in the same class." Marik continued "Now if you don't mind I have to talk to MY BOYFRIEND, you can talk to him after I'm done."

Seto's eyes widened slightly when Marik pointed out the obvious fact. His eyes fell in defeat, while Marik got off of him smirking. Marik grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him out of the classroom.

Seto stood up, off the desk and just stared out he door where Marik and Yami left.

"Seto, baby" Joey cooed as he came up behind Seto, slipping his arms around Seto's shoulders. "Why don't you and I go out today? We can have so much fun."

During the entire time Seto was gritting his teeth, and his shoulders were shaking the whole time, thinking _"While the hell am I with that mutt? Okay so maybe I shouldn't have substituted using a voice recorder instead of talking to him, but can you blame me? SCREW IT! I'd rather break up and risk becoming a laughingstock than endure this torture anymore!" _With that thought Seto turned to Joey and said "I'm breaking up with you mutt."

Joey's jaw dropped "What? W…why?"

"You know why" Seto responded "I never wanted to go out with you in the first place."

"But…but Mokuba said you like me!" Joey wailed (AN: uhoh) Seto's head snapped at that statement "What did you say!" he demanded.

Joey was to busy blubbering and wiping away his tears to realize his mistake. "Mokuba had called me the day before I asked you to be my boyfriend. He said that you liked me, but now you're saying you never liked me. Why then? Why did you say yes?"

Seto groaned inwardly, he thought he could avoid having to tell the mutt the truth, but if that meant he could pursue Yami…and maybe Marik freely, then he'll have to tell the truth. "Because…you weren't talking to me…you were talking to a tape recorder."

Joey immediately stopped blubbering and looked up at Seto "What? What do you mean a tape recorder? You mean all this time I've talked to you, it was only a tape recorder!"

"Not at first, but you kept saying the same thing every time you called, so I got sick of it and used a voice recorder to answer you." Seto explained in a neutral voice.

"So…all this time you let me believe you like me, and that you said yes to me." Joey muttered, with a withdrawn look on his face.

Seto turned away, and said while he was walking away from Joey "It's not my fault you were too stupid to figure out you were talking to a machine." Seto stepped out of the classroom, and started on his journey back to his mansion, in search of a soon to be dead black hair little devil.

Inside the classroom, Joey continued to have a withdrawn look, until he finally realized why Seto was now breaking up with him…it was because of Yami and Marik, if they hadn't shown up, Seto would still be his boyfriend. (AN: Dillusional much?)

Normally, he would go kick whoever pissed him off ass, but seeing as how Yami and Marik could kick his ass seven ways till Sunday, he had to rule that out, but what if he could turn them against each other? Make it so they hate each other? Joey started cackling "Bwahahahahahaha hack cough

Meanwhile…

"What's the matter, Marik?" Yami asked as they got on the motorcycle.

"I'll tell you when we get to the game shop." Marik muttered, his eyes cast downward

And meanwhile…

"SIR," A flight attendant screamed at a passenger who was running around the airplane with pit bulls "You have to calm down! And you need to put your dogs back into the cargo bin!"

"HELL NO!" the passenger screamed "AS LONG AS WE'RE UP IN THE AIR, I'M GOING TO CAUSE AS MUCH DESTRUCTION AS POSSIBLE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA………."

Dangerousgirl: Hmmm, I wonder what Marik is going to say to Yami, and I wonder who the rowdy passenger is.

Marik: Gee, I wonder, what the hell is he doing!

Dangerousgirl: HEE HEE You'll see, if you want more then you have to review!


	14. Odion, Bakura, and Tea come in

Chapter 14 Odion,Bakura, and Teacome in

Dangerousgirl: Hey Everybody! I'm so happy to have gotten so many reviews so I decided to post up the next chapter really early.

The votes so far:

SetoXYamiXMarik is in the lead with 55 Votes! Thanks to cool, and Aseret Kitsune who also went to each and every one of my chapters and put in a vote, and to answer you, no I will never be tired of the reviews because I'm greedy so I don't care even if you review anonymously.

Next is SetoXYami with 21 votes

Odion: Looks like my brother is going to be happy.

Dangerousgirl: Odion! What the hell! Where's Yami, Seto, or Marik? I want the hot guys with me.

Odion: Oh, well they're uh…kind of busy…if you know what I mean.

Dangerousgirl: …why do I even bother with the story?

Odion: Because you love us! And your reviewers want more!

Dangerousgirl: Whatever. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own

Seto's Mansion…

Mokuba watched his cartoons on his stomach, with his feet dangling in the air. _"I wonder what's taking Seto so long." _He thought amusedly, suddenly his body just froze, his heart racing _"I feel…like someone is going to…kill me." _He slowly turned his head towards the door. There, looming in the doorway stood Seto with what appeared to be a deadly black aura surrounding him, but what scared Mokuba the most was the two red eyes that peeked out from underneath the shadows his hair created.

"Uh, welcome home?" Mokuba managed to say.

"Mooookubaaaaa…."

Meanwhile…

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Yami asked as they walked into the game shop.

Marik looked back and said "First let's sit down and then I'll tell you."

"Okay" as soon as they got comfortable on the couch. Marik faced Yami, and took a deep breath and blurted out "I'm sorry Yami!"

Yami's face took on a puzzled look "Sorry? For what?"

Marik's face turned red as he said "Well…uh…remember when I went to the showers?"

"Yeah" Yami said slowly, managing to keep a straight face.

"Well…uh…when I was in there…uh…Kaiba came onto me…and I…responded!" Marik yelled the last part out, and at the surprised look on Yami's face he hurriedly said "But only for a second! I pushed him away and told him no, and I left! I'm so sorry Yami, please forgive me!" Marik closed his eyes, waiting for Yami to explode.

When the blow never came, he slowly opened his eyes to see Yami staring at him with a curious look in his eyes. "I see…" Yami said slowly, and after a moments pause asked "So…you like Seto?"

"NO!" Marik shouted "I mean…he's my rival for your love, and I don't know what I was thinking, and afterward I felt so dirty, and I still feel dirty. I am so sorry Yami."

Yami grinned "I forgive you." _"Dammit! IF he had said yes, then we could be over at Seto's house having fun! But noooo Marik is too stubborn, and I can't tell him what I want, because then Marik will do it just so I can be happy and I don't want him to force himself into anything." _

"You say you still feel dirty?" Yami asked with a wicked grin

"Yea" Marik answered glumly, with his eyes downcast. He gave out a yelp when he found himself being pushed back on the couch, with a very happy Yami on top.

"I think I can help you with that." Yami said, before catching Marik's lips in a searing kiss. Marik moaned in the kiss when Yami lightly grinded their hips together, making it apparent that he was teasing him. Yami slid his right hand down Marik's body and slipped his hand underneath his shirt, while his other hand went down to his pants. Just as his hands reached Marik's belt to unbuckle, a voice rang out.

"That's as far as you go with my brother Yami, or I swear I'll make sure you'll never be able to take Marik's virginity."

Both of their eyes snapped wide open, they both separated and turned to the doorway.

Marik's eyes widened even more "O…Odion"

Meanwhile…

"So, why did you call me out here" Ryou asked Joey, as they stood facing each other in the park.

"I need you to do something for me." Joey answered.

"What is it?" Ryou asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I need you to get between Yami and Marik, and make sure they break up." Joey answered

"What? Why?" Ryou asked bewildered

"Because, Seto wants them both and if he succeeds he gets to be happy and be with two people, while I have nobody and I'll be unhappy. If Yami and Marik break up, Seto will be unhappy and so will they."

"I'm sorry Joey" Ryou shook his head "But I can't do that, it's not in my nature."

"Not in your nature?" Joey scoffed "What about the time when you broke Duke and Serenity up? You did it because Duke made fun of you. I've seen how psychotic you got when you beat Tristan at the obstacle course."

"Well actually, about that" Ryou laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand "That wasn't actually me who broke Duke and Serenity up, nor was it me who beat Tristan at the obstacle course."

"Eh?" Joey said bewildered

"It was me who did all that" A new voice rang out. Joey whipped around to see a look-a-like, yet psychotic sexier version of Ryou, stepping out from behind a tree. "Ryou was actually in another class taking a test for me, in exchange that I take gym for him."

"Wha…but…you and him…" Joey stuttered looking back and forth between them

"Heh, heh" Ryou nervously laughed "Joey this is my twin brother Bakura."

Meanwhile…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh…………." Mokuba screamed as he ran around the mansion with Seto trailing behind him.

"Moooookubaaaaaa!" Seto screamed as he took a swipe at Mokuba and missed.

"YOU ARE THE REASON WHY THE MUTT ASKED ME OUT!" Seto bellowed

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Mokuba screamed as he ran into Seto's study. He managed to get on the other side of Seto's desk and faced Seto on the other side.

"SORRY WON'T SAVE YOU!" Seto yelled as he feinted going to the right side and left side of the desk in order to catch Mokuba.

"I'M SORRY! IT'S JUST THAT…I JUST WANTED YOU TO BE HAPPY AND JOEY WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO EVEN TOOK AN INTEREST IN YOU, AND YOU ACTUALLY TALKED ABOUT HIM! UNLIKE ALL OF YOUR OTHER FANS WHO LOVE YOU BUT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM!" Mokuba wailed as he and Seto continued their dance around the desk.

"Thanks to you, I had to endure that mutt and the two people that I want, won't be with me because I went out with the mutt!" Seto snarled before vaulting over the desk and catching Mokuba off-guard.

"WAIT! WAIT! LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS!" Mokuba yelled as he hung upside down in Seto's arms.

"HEH HEH" Seto laughed, apparently had snapped. "There's nothing to talk about, except how you want to be punished." He started laughing insanely as he walked down the stairs toward the living room.

"As your punishment, you must watch…teletubbies." Seto said gravely.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mokuba screamed in horror "WAIT! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!"

Seto stopped in midway of putting on the teletubbies "How?" He asked suspiciously

"I'll tell you where Yami and Marik are living." Mokuba answered.

"How do you know?" Seto asked

"I hacked into the school records and got their address."

"Mmmm…nope" Seto answered switching on the TV "I can hack into the school records, and get it myself."

"YOU CAN'T!" Mokuba yelled "I erased the address, and put in a fake address. Heh heh, I feel sorry for the mailman who has to go to the Gobi desert."

"YOU WHAT!" Seto yelled, accidentally dropping Mokuba in a heap at his feet.

"I knew Joey couldn't keep his mouth shut, so I made sure you couldn't punish me." Mokuba said mischievously, from the floor.

Seto sat on the couch and put his face in his hands "…normal brother…too much to ask?" Seto mumbled in his hands.

"Now dear brother" Mokuba began "How about a trade?"

"Fine." Seto snapped, looking up at his brother "You've been hanging around me too much."

"I am what you made me" Mokuba simply said.

"Where do they live?"

"They live at the Game shop on the corner of Zuka street (AN: I don't know the street name so humor me)." Mokuba answered holding out a sheet of paper.

"You think it's too late to visit now?" Seto asked looking at the paper.

"Of course not" Mokuba chirped, putting on a big smile "Good luck" he called out when Seto walked out.

Meanwhile…

"Tw…twin brother?" Joey stammered out

"Yea, my twin brother" Ryou replied "And so you can see, he is the evil one."

"Hey, I managed to keep a sweet face on, until Tristan tried to beat me, and I just lost it." Bakura said calmly "And Duke shouldn't have made fun of you."

"So, you're the one who'll do it?" Joey asked

"I didn't say I was going to do it" Bakura said sharply "What do I get out of it?"

"Well, you get to seduce the new kid, Marik or Yami" Joey answered

Bakura raised his eyebrows "The hot guy who beat Kaiba? And the kid who kicked your ass?"

Joey blushed hotly before nodding "Yea, that's them"

"Hmmmm…interesting" Bakura said thoughtfully "All right, I'll do it" Bakura finally said after a pause "I have nothing better to do anyway."

"Good" Joey said "Do whatever you need to do to break them up."

"Where do they live?" Bakura asked

"I know" Ryou spoke up "I once had to do a project with Yami, so I went to his house, but are you sure you should do this? If they find out, they'll kick your asses"

"I don't think so" Joey said while at the same time Bakura sneered "Please. Like anybody can beat me up" (AN: Wanna bet?)

"So where do they live?"

"They live at that Game shop on the corner of Zuka Street." Ryou answered, looking skeptical when Bakura turned around and started walking in the direction of the game shop.

Meanwhile…

"O…Odion?" Marik stuttered as he looked at his beaming brother in the doorway.

"BABY BROTHER!" Odion yelled, running into the room and pulling Marik into a back breaking hug.

"Ooo…di…on…can't…breathe" Marik wheezed out

"Oops, hee hee" Odion said dropping Marik back on the couch

"Why are you here?" Marik asked

"I missed you, it's been so long since I've seen you" Odion answered

"It hasn't even been three weeks" Marik answered

"I know, but if felt longer than that, and I wanted to see you." Odion pouted

"Okay, well you saw me and now you can go…" Marik's voice trailed off, when he spotted the sheepish look on Odion's face. "What did you do?"

"Eh…heh heh" Odion said sheepishly "You see… I was so impatient to get here, that on the plane I released the pit bulls on the plane, and caused so much destruction and mayhem that they sped up the flight, threw me and the dogs off the plane, and I got impatient waiting for my bags, so I got the pit bulls to go look for my baggage, so they kicked us out of the airport, but not before snapping our picture, to make sure we can't ever fly on their airplanes again"

There was a long pause, "Then take the bus" Marik finally said

"I can't do that either" Odion said "They kicked us off too and snapped our picture as well."

Yami and Marik sweatdropped "Are you trying to tell me…you're stuck here?" Marik asked slowly, his face slowly darkening.

"To put it bluntly…yes!" Odion beamed

"Ryou?" Seto called out seeing the youth a distance away.

Ryou turned around and faced Seto "Sorry, but I'm Ryou's twin brother, Bakura" he answered

Seto immediately saw the difference; Bakura had spiky hair and a more dangerous look on his face _"Hmmm…must be the evil twin"_

"My mistake, my names Seto"

"Yes, I've heard of you" Bakura answered

"Well, what are you doing?" Seto asked as they started walking side by side.

"I'm just going to a game shop, pick up some cards" he answered "And you?"

"Uh…the same" Seto answered quickly. They reached the game shop, and stepped inside to see a chaotic scene before them.

Marik was on the floor on top of a big man with a ponytail, choking him to death, while yelling "Are you insane Odion! I'm gonna KILL YOU!"

The man was wheezing "Can't…breathe"

Yami was trying to get Marik off of the man while at the same time, trying to keep the pit bulls from jumping on top of him, yelling "Wait! Marik hold on! Don't kill him!"

Seto and Bakura looked on the scene with sweatdrops before springing into action.

Seto grabbed Yami and hauled him away from Marik and the dogs, while Bakura grabbed Marik, and with great difficulty managed to pry Marik away from the man.

"Seto?" Yami asked "What are you doing here?"

Before Seto could answer, they heard a loud thud, and saw that Marik had pushed Bakura away onto the floor. "Who the hell are you!" Marik demanded looking down on Bakura

"Names Bakura" he answered, slowly getting up

Yami frowned "I thought your name was Ryou?"

"That's my twin brother's name" Bakura answered, he turned to Marik "What's your name beautiful?"

"It's not beautiful!" Marik snapped

"Oooh feisty, I like that" Bakura said stepping closer to Marik. Marik took a step back, "Come any closer," he warned "And I'll drop-kick your ass out of here"

"Why? I'm not doing anything wrong" Bakura said "A true martial artist doesn't beat up people for doing nothing"

Marik frowned, "I can always call it self-defense"

Bakura smiled, stepping closer "I'd love to see you try"

Yami frowned also, not liking the fact that Bakura was getting too close to his liking with Marik, so he took a step to get in between them when the door to the shop was swung wide open "YAMI!" a voice came squealing out, the figure launching itself at Yami.

Yami let out a 'Oof' before looking down. He groaned when he recognized the brown hair that belonged to Tea.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded trying to push her away from him "I decided to give you a chance at dating me." Tea announced keeping her death grip on Yami.

"What the fuck! I don't want to date you! Now get off of me!" Yami yelled, now desperately trying to get her off of him.

Seto narrowed his eyes at the scene before him, before he could take a step to help Yami, he heard a voice "Who the hell are you?"

Seto turned and saw the man Marik was strangling earlier standing with his arms crossed against his chest.

"I could ask you the same thing" Seto retorted icily. The man raised an eyebrow before saying "Names Odion and you are…?"

"Kaiba" Seto answered shortly

Odion smiled "I knew it. I thought I recognized you from the picture"

"What picture?" Seto asked, but Odion continued "I'll say this just once; stay away from Yami, he's with my brother Marik."

Seto faced Odion fully, and crossed his arms "I'd like to see you try and stop me" he sneered. Lightning flashed in the background behind them.

Finally the door to the game shop opened and Yami' grandfather came in "Yami! I'm ho…me" his voice trailed off at the sight before him.

On his left he saw Yami's boyfriend Marik was being cornered by a white-hair boy who was invading Marik's personal space. While Marik was glaring at a brown hair girl who was hanging all over Yami, who was trying to get the girl off while at the same time glaring at the white-hair boy with Marik, and at the center of the room he saw a tall

tan-face man with a ponytail was having a glaring contest with an equally tall good-looking brown hair youth.

"Uhhhhh…will everybody be joining us for dinner?" he asked cheerfully; everybody sweatdropped.

Dangerousgirl: HEE HEE HEE HEE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….. I love adding twists to the story It makes the story longer! To make up for the short Chapter 13 I made this extra long! Please review and don't forget to vote for your pairing!


	15. Early School Makeout Sessions

Dangerousgirl: slowly creeping out I AM SOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LOOOONG TO UPDATE. But I have a really good excuse!!

Seto: snarling WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR EXCUSES WOMAN JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!!!!!

Dangerousgirl: waaaaaahhhhh but I counted the votes so far on the pairings

Seto: "And?"

Dangerousgirl: there were two reviewers who had put in massive voting in their reviews and they both wanted different pairings, one of them goes by the name Lula and she wanted Seto/Yami pairing

Seto: I like her already

Dangerousgirl: and the other reviewer goes by the name Solaris who wanted Seto/Yami/Marik pairing

Seto: shrugging I like both these reviewers because I'm not going to be left out in either one

Dangerousgirl: and more people started to put in more pairings inside their reviews for their votes, so I decided to count each and every one of the votes. I know I said I would count each review only once but I thought that since they took the time to type all that in then I should take the time to count them.

Seto:…………AND IT TOOK YOU MORE THAN TWO YEARS TO COUNT!!!!

Dangerousgirl: waaahhhhh I'm sorry!!

Seto: Well? What's the vote now?

Dangerousgirl: Oh well, including Lula's votes the vote for Seto/Yami became 641

Seto: Are you serious?

Dangerousgirl: I kid you not, but the real kicker is Solaris and what her voting did

Seto: What happened?

Dangerousgirl: well counting her's and the other votes it put it well over 1059 for Seto/Yami/Marik

Seto:…..You do know people are going to cry foul for this?

Dangerousgirl: I know but I'll make it up to them by letting them vote as much as they want in a review and I will count them no matter what, even if it's pages of the votes.

Seto: I wonder how many people will take you to heart to this?

Dangerousgirl: I'd rather not think about it. Hopefully they won't read this.

Seto: snorting yeah right

Dangerousgirl: Anyway on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own

Chapter 15 Early School Makeout Sessions

Yami shut his locker with a loud sigh as he thought about what happened last night _"That was a nightmare," _he thought, picturing in his mind what happened after his grandpa's invitation. He had managed to pull himself from Tea's tentacles, and had marched over to where Marik was still being harassed by Ryou's look alike.

"_Who knew he was a twin?" _Yami thought as he walked to class alone, seeing as how Marik was busy trying to see if he could ship his brother and his dogs back to Egypt via ship. Yami shook his head as he remember Odion

_Flashback_

"_Excuse me, but do you mind staying away from my boyfriend?" Yami declared hotly as he pulled Marik into his embrace._

_  
Bakura flashed him a feral grin. "He won't be for long" Bakura said, while slowly licking his lips._

_Marik made a noise of disgust as he pulled Yami away from Bakura before he could try to kill him._

_Marik glanced at Tea who was trying to find an opening to reattach herself to Yami. "You too, bitch" Marik said before pulling Yami into a hot and passionate kiss to establish this fact to everyone._

"_Now, now not in front of your big brother" Odion spoke up, breaking the glaring contest he was having with Seto._

"_Brother?" Seto asked incredulously_

"_Yup, my baby brother," Odion stated proudly._

"_Crazy bastard" Seto muttered_

_Odion flashed him a glare before saying "Sic em" to the dogs. The dogs bounded to Seto but cowered away from Seto after he flashed them one of his famous glares._

"_You are a worthy foe" Odion muttered, he thought for a second before stepping toward Seto and whispered something in his ear._

_Yami couldn't hear, but whatever Odion said to Seto it made him widen his eyes, from what, he did not know._

"_I must decline dinner" Seto announced taking a good look at Yami and Marik before turning around with a whisk of his trenchcoat and walked out._

"_I should get going too" Bakura announced "I just wanted to see the one who was making such an uproar at school" he grinned at Marik who just gave him the finger._

"_I intend to" Bakura said, laughing at the blush across Marik's cheeks, he turned and walked out the door._

_Yami remembered watching Marik's face and heard him whispering "There is no way I will ever let someone like him have me." He wondered why Marik said that since he has never met Bakura before._

"_Umm" Tea started, making Yami and Marik turn to her "I'd like to stay…" Tea started to say before Marik and Yami lifted her up and tossed her out of the shop._

_Yami turned to Odion "What did you say to Kaiba?" and saw that Odion had disappeared._

"_Uh, Yami," Marik pointed to the couch, where Odion was stretched out on it sleeping with a blanket over him, his dogs piled all around him._

_Yami sweatdropped, "Kaiba's right, he is crazy" he muttered_

_Marik shook his head and turned to Yami "We should get to bed, I need to wake up early and see if I can get Odion and his dogs back to Egypt using a ship."_

"_And if that doesn't work?" Yami asked_

"_Then I'll pack them in boxes and mail them to Egypt " Marik explained forming his hands into fists._

_Yami shook his head as Marik took delight at the prospect of shoving his brother into a box…with no holes._

_End Flashback_

So hence that was why Yami was walking to class alone. Having always gotten up early to exercise, he got to school early. Yami wondered if Kaiba was already in the class, seeing as how he's usually early working on his laptop. He had to admit it was a surprise that he actually came to his house……."Wait…..why did he come?" Yami thought as he stood before the door.

Change POV

Seto sighed as his eyes scanned the number on his laptop. He closed his eyes giving up on trying to perform a hostile takeover on a weaker company. "I'll do it later, as long as my numbers are high and theirs are low." He muttered, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling as he thought about what happened last night.

"_I can't believe that crazy guy is Marik's brother" _he thought about the dogs that hung around Odion _"Wait….were those the same dogs that chased me on the track?"_ he shook his head, _"Nonsense, but what is nonsense is what that bastard said to me last night." _He clenched his hands, remembering Odion's words.

_Odion's words:_

"_Now that Yami is no longer a nerd, you want him now?"_

Seto frowned, _"That's not true…is it? I never thought about him before, but can you blame me? I mean, his uniform never fit because he was so scrawny, he was always last in gym, his hair was tri-color but you couldn't really tell because his hair was oily, he had bad acne, his red eyes were always obscured from those thick glasses. He was always passive, he never stook up for himself, yet for all the bullying he kept coming to school and he was always nice." _Seto slowed down his thoughts, as he realized wat he was thinking.

"_Was I…always in love with him?" _Seto thought, a series of sneezes broke through Seto's thoughts, as he turned his head, the classroom door slid opened and Yami walked through, rubbing his nose.

"Somebody must be really talking about me or thinking about me" Yami muttered. Seto blushed at this statement.

"_If he only knew" _he thought as Yami finally noticed his presence "Kaiba? Oh…that's right you always come in early" Yami said as he approached his desk behind Seto.

Seto raised his eyebrow "How would you know since you just came back?" he asked teasingly, knowing full well, in the past Yami always came early, but never Yami never had the guts to come in because he was already inside the classroom.

Yami blushed "It's just something I remembered in the past" he muttered as he sat down.

Seto grinned "Really? What else do you remember?" he asked as he turned around in his seat to face Yami better.

Change POV

Yami frowned as Seto faced him _"He usually doesn't ask trivial question of the past…wait is he teasing me?" _Yami slowly smiled _"Well this should be fun"_

Yami spoke up and said "First, answer my question"

Seto raised an eyebrow "Alright" after a moment's pause

Yami asked "Why were you at my house last night?" he studied Seto's face closely to see any changes in his facial features. The blink of his eyes and the slight opening of his mouth told him all he need to know but he still looked at Seto expectedly as Seto thought of an appropriate answer.

Deciding to tease him some more he said "I understand that you were there to see us, considering you jumped my boyfriend in the shower." Yami held in his laughter at the hot blush that spread across Seto's face, pretending to be angry he got up "I should kick your ass for that." He got around his desk to Seto's desk.

Seto got up "Wait, wait let me explain" Seto quickly said.

"Too late" Yami said grabbing Seto's collar and sweeping his feet from under him. Seto's own training enabled him to land on the floor safely, "Oomphf" Seto let out a grunt as something landed on his chest.

He opened his eyes to see Yami sitting on his chest. _"Normally I should be happy about this positioning…"_ Seto thought _"but the sex isn't good if the guy is going to try and kick my ass."_

Yami smiled, happy at their positions, he clenched his left fist in Seto's collar even tighter and he balled up his right hand. "Ready?" he asked as he raised his right hand.

"Heh, yeah right," Seto smirked as he grabbed Yami and rolled him over, quickly switching their positions.

In his moment of triumph, he missed the expected and unsurprised look on Yami's face. "Feeling left out?" Seto asked, looking down on Yami

"From what Marik told me, I didn't miss out on much" Yami answered _"well that's not true seeing the look on Marik's face, I missed out on a lot, but you don't need to know that." _Warm hands on his face broke through his thoughts.

Seto's arrogant face came closer to his "Oh really, I guess I'll have to change that."

"What are you…?" Yami asked before he was silenced by warm lips. _"Oh god, I can see why Marik couldn't resist at first."_

Seto's warm tongue teasingly opened his mouth and massaged his own tongue. Somebody groaned, Yami wasn't sure who it was that did that, as he ran his hands through Seto's hair, his body arched up as he felt Seto's hands run up and down his body.

A loud gasp interrupted his and Seto's ministrations on each other. "M…Marik?" Yami asked as he saw Marik at the doorway with Bakura behind him.

Bakura quickly took in the picture before resting his right arm on Marik's left shoulder, "Wouldn't leave you huh?" he grinned at Marik. Yami frowned _"What is he talking about?" _

Change POV and Time Setting

Earlier……

Marik sighed as he stomped toward his locker "I can't believe I can't mail my brother and his dogs. I told them I'm willing to put a hole in the boxes" Marik muttered as he opened his locker "But nooooo…something about being inhumane and cruelty to animals."

"You know talking to yourself may be a sign that you're crazy." The white-hair bastard named Bakura popped up beside him.

"Get away from me, bastard" Marik muttered

"You don't look surprised to see me here," Bakura stated, ignoring Marik's previous statemtent.

"That's because I knew you were following me from the post office." Marik snapped as he finished putting his books away and taking what he needed.

Bakura whistled as Marik slammed his locker shut "You're pretty good if you could sense me."

"Modest much?" Marik snapped as he started walking to the classroom

"Of course not" Bakura said as he strided smoothly beside Marik, "I do what I want, and take what I want, or in this case, who"

Marik glanced at him in confusion. Just before they approached the classroom door, Bakura grabbed Marik and pushed him against the wall "And in this case, I want you" he said before bringing his lips against Marik's. Marik started to resist him, but Bakura grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall at shoulder level.

He continued his assault on Marik's lips, trying to coax some response from Marik, but felt nothing from Marik. When he felt Marik had stopped resisting he loosened his hold on his wrists to try and touch Marik's body………BIG MISTAKE…..WHOMP……Bakura's head was reeling at Marik's punch, he staggered back which gave Marik the opportunity to perform a spinning roundhouse kick on Bakura's head "If you think I will ever let YOU have me, you have another think coming" Marik panted, as he furiously wiped at his lips "And I'll be glad to beat it into you, I won't be fooled by someone like you again."

Bakura frowned, _"What does he mean by that?" _

"Well I see now I can't use force" Bakura answered, switching tactics "I'll just wait for you to come to me." He got up slowly and out of Marik's reach.

Marik snorted "Why would I ever do that?"

"Come on, you'll be lonely once Yami leaves you for Kaiba" Bakura answered, Marik frowned "Yami would never leave me, he's not like **him**," he muttered softly.

Bakura frowned again _"Him? Was he hurt before?" _Bakura watched as Marik picked up his books and opened the door, when he heard his loud gasp he quickly came up behind Marik to see Yami breaking off a kiss from Kaiba. What amused him was the fact that Yami was kissing Kaiba from the ground with Kaiba lying on top of him with his hands through Kaiba's hair

"M…Marik" Yami stuttered

Bakura glanced at Marik before he rested his elbow on Marik's shoulder.

"Would never leave you, huh?" he asked.

Dangerousgirl: Ooooh, looks like another twist in the fic. Who was the guy who had hurt Marik before? What will happen in the classroom?

……review if you want to find out!!! And guess what? I've already started on the next chapter I'm just going to wait until I get a lot of reviews and hits on my story. So you won't have to wait two more years for an update. I will count every single vote you put on a review. So thank you for putting up with me!!!!


End file.
